La Peur du Lendemain
by Geek-naval
Summary: Le lendemain réserve toujours des surprises, mais quand celui-ci revient sur ses pas et tente d'assassiner Lucy, la consternation s'abat sur la guilde...SPOIL!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens!

Me voici donc avec ma troisième histoire, deuxième sur Fairy Tail dont j'aimerais vraiment, mais alors énormément avoir vos avis, mauvais ou bon j'en ai rien à faire! XD

Je préviens l'aimable assemblée que cete histoire ne ressemble en rien à ma précédente, vidéo Cristal pour ceux qui ont lu, mais genre . . . pas dutout! OO

De l'action, du suspence, des doutes, de la magie, une Lucy déprimée mais intelligente et une grosse castagne vous attende dans cette fic, vous êtes prévenus . . .

Ainsi: à vos marques! Prêts? LISEZ!

**La Peur du Lendemain**

**Chapitre 1 ****: Une peur pour Lucy**

_Rue de Magnolia, tard dans la nuit_

La ville s'était éteinte sous les étoiles. Les habitants endormis, Magnolia était emplie d'un profond silence. Rien, dans la paix et la sérénité de ce moment, ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se produire dans cette rue déserte, où le destin d'une certaine personne allait changer pour toujours. L'espace se déforma doucement dans les airs, le phénomène s'accéléra un temps et un éclair déchira la ville. Tout s'était arrêté en un battement de cil et une silhouette se dressait dorénavant dans la ruelle silencieuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer de sa destination.

- Ca a bien changé depuis . . ., murmura-t-il.

L'homme leva le bras derrière lui et plaça une capuche sur ça tête, il disparut ensuite dans la pénombre de la nuit.

_Appartement de Lucy, matinée bien avancée _

Le soleil se déversait doucement d'une fenêtre, éblouissant une jeune blonde endormie dans son lit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement, s'habituant à la lumière vive du jour. Décidant d'abandonner le combat du réveil, la blonde se retourna dos à la lumière pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée . . . ou d'un parfait inconnu dans son lit. Subitement réveillée, elle ouvrit ses yeux encore embrumés et quand sa vision lui permit d'avoir enfin une vision claire du dit Morphée, son regard se plissa.

« Cette fois je vais le tuer. » pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme replia lentement ses jambes à sa poitrine, fixant toujours sa future victime et les déplia subitement sur le torse de l'endormi qui alla s'écraser lamentablement sur le mur dans un grand cri de surprise.

- Lucy ! Mais t'es malade !, cria le jeune homme en la regardant ébahi.

- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua la blonde, c'est moi qui squattais mon lit tu vas me dire ! Ca fait déjà trois fois que tu me fais le coup cette semaine Natsu !

- Mais quoi ! bouda la mage de feu, j'étais fatigué hier et je voulais pas te réveiller ni retourner chez moi, alors j'ai dormi ici.

- Dormir ici n'est pas gênant en soi Natsu, expliqua lentement la constellationniste, dormir dans mon lit l'est déjà plus.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ca fait trois fois qu'on a la même discussion Natsu, il va falloir être plus réceptif à l'avenir, répondit Lucy d'un air blasée, je vais prendre une douche.

- OK ! On se rejoint à la guilde tout à l'heure? demanda le jeune mage avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, oui!, répondit la blonde avec un doux sourire.

Comment voulait vous résister à ce garçon ? Il avait beau être idiot, maladroit et naïf au plus haut point, la jeune mage ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Arrivée à la salle de bain et après avoir fermée la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme se laissa tomber le visage rouge le long de la porte. Elle n'y arrivait pas, s'était à chaque fois la même chose, Lucy tenait seulement dix minutes jusqu'à ce que les rougeurs viennent à son visage et qu'elle perde ses moyens. Elle faisait son indifférente quand quelqu'un était là, mais seule elle laissait libre court à sa gène. Cela faisait trois fois que la constellationiste se retrouvait dans les bras de Natsu à son réveil et malgré ce qu'elle disait, cela ne la laissait pas de marbre. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait, jamais elle ne le lui dirait, pas avant d'avoir enfin fait ses preuves dans la guilde, pas avant d'être devenue utile à ses camardes. D'un coup de tête, Lucy chassa ses mauvaises pensées et décida de se préparer pour aller à la guilde.

_Fairy Tail, quelques instants plus tard_

Lucy Heartfillia se trouvait maintenant devant les portes de sa guilde dont elle admira l'enseigne quelques secondes. Elle aimait cette guilde, ses amis, elle se promit que, quoi qu'il advienne, elle ne trahirait jamais la confiance que ses compagnons portaient pour elle. La mage sourit, chaque jour elle faisait cette promesse et chaque jour, elle se trouvait idiote de ressasser toujours cette promesse, bien qu'elle lui tenait réellement à cœur. Enfin, la mage ouvrit enfin les portes et évita d'un geste gracieux une chope de bière qui passait par là. Un sourire aux lèvres, Lucy admira le désastre : bagarre générale ayant pour principaux instigateurs, Natsu et Gray.

- Bonjour Lucy ! lança une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Mirajane ! sourit la blonde, alors, que c'est-il passé cette fois ?

« -Salut l'allumette ! –Tu m'as parlé l'exhibitionniste ? –Ouais et alors ? Ca te plaît pas tête de flammes ? –Non, c'est ta tête qui me plaît pas ! », narra la serveuse.

- Comme d'habitude en somme . . . soupira Lucy.

- Chope ! prévient la barwoman.

La blonde décala sa tête dans geste vif sur le côté afin d'éviter le projectile qui siffla à son oreille et alla directement dans la main de la serveuse.

_- Tu m'as loupé l'allumette !_

_- Pas pour longtemps ! _

- Et sinon toi, ça va ? demanda Mirajane, toujours en convalescence ?

- Et oui . . . soupira de nouveau la jeune mage.

Lucy se redressa un peu et dévoila son ventre à la serveuse, celui-ci était recouvert de bandages rougis par le sang de la blessure que l'on devinait derrière.

- Mais ça s'est rouvert ! constata la mannequin.

- J'ai fait un mauvais mouvement avant la douche et ça a un peu rouvert la plaie mais c'est pas grand-chose, assura la mage stellaire avec un sourire triste, je suis juste interdite de mission depuis une semaine et l'interdiction n'est pas prête d'être levée.

_- Mon tonneau bande de dégénérés !_

- Oh Lucy, compatit Mirajane, le Maître fait ça pour ton bien. C'est trop dangereux dans ton état de partir en mission.

- Je sais, c'est juste que . . . j'en ai assez d'être inutile, souffla la jeune femme.

- Je t'interdis formellement de dire des choses pareilles ! s'énerva la serveuse, tu es une constellationiste de génie, il est grand temps que tu en prennes conscience !

_- Gray-sama votre caleçon !_

_- Ahhh !_

_- C'est un homme . . ._

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Bon sang Lucy ! Un constellationiste de talent peut parvenir à invoquer deux esprits en même temps, toi tu as réussi l'exploit de d'aller jusqu'à neuf !

- Je sais mais je ne l'ai réussi qu'une seule fois et ça n'a pas été d'une grande aide pendant nos missions, rétorqua la blonde.

- Mais arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça !

- Je suis simplement réaliste . . .

- NATSU ! hurla Mira sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune mage.

Surprise, la bagarre prie fin dans la guilde, les mages fixant tour à tour le Dragon Slayer et la serveuse.

- Natsu je te charge officiellement d'une mission ! annonça la mage du Take Over d'une voix tonnante.

- . . . Hein ? répondit simplement le mage de feu incompréhensif.

- Je t'offre comme récompense 80 milles joyaux !

- Hein ? répéta-t-il accompagné des autres mages de la guilde, quelle mission au juste ?

- Celle de redonner confiance en elle à Lucy !

L'annonce prit au dépourvue les mages, notamment une certaine blonde qui se leva subitement de son tabouret.

- Mira ! C'est quoi ça au juste ? demanda-t-elle.

- Cela fait une semaine qu'Happy et Natsu ne font pas de mission pour veiller sur toi, expliqua la barwoman, ils ont autant besoin que toi d'un job et étant donné qu'ils vivent désormais presque à temps plein chez toi ils utiliseront cette argent pour payer ton loyer et couvrir les autres frais, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?

- Euh . . . certes . . ., répondit le jeune homme tentant encore d'assembler les rares neurones de son cerveau.

- Logique implacable . . . murmura un certain homme des glaces.

- Je m'y oppose ! hurla une voix.

Un homme en costard noir était subitement apparu dans la guilde, les bras en croix devant la constellationniste désabusée.

- En temps qu'esprit de Lucy, c'est mon devoir de la soutenir dans les moments difficiles comme celui-ci ! assura-t-il.

- Loki ne t'y mets pas s'il te plaît . . . souffla Lucy dépassée.

- Mais Lucy !

- Loki . . . murmura Mirajane, regarde à la porte . . .

Les visages de la guilde se tournèrent vers les portes où deux créatures de rêves firent leur apparition. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de détourner le visage que celle-ci entendit à son oreille :

- Je suis terriblement désolé mais j'ai eu un contre temps, sache que tu restes la première dans mon cœur, à plus tard !

Lucy hocha doucement la tête avant de voir son esprit commencer à flirter avec ces demoiselles. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Mirajane souriante.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- Secret professionnel ! Natsu alors tu acceptes ? demanda la serveuse.

- . . . J'ai pas compris, répondit simplement le jeune mage.

- Je te paye pour passer la journée avec Lucy, c'est plus clair comme ça ?

- Ah mais fallait le dire plus tôt !

Sur ces mots, le Dragon Slayer attrapa la main de sa coéquipière tout en appelant l'habituel chat bleu volant et tout les trois sortirent de la guilde sous les plaintes de la pauvre blonde.

_Magnolia, quelques secondes plus tard_

- Natsu, je peux récupérer ma main s'il te plaît ? demanda une jeune femme trainée par son ami.

- Non ! répondit le dit ami tout sourire.

- D'accord . . . alors on fait quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux !

- Je ne veux rien faire.

- Alors ce que je veux !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Lucy percuta le dos de Natsu de plein fouet. Elle se frotta le nez en grimaçant, elle s'apprêtait à sermonnait le jeune homme sur sa façon de s'arrêter mais croisa le regard froid du mage de feu sur elle. La mage stellaire ravala ses pensées et sa salive en le soutenant, encore surprise par ces yeux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus. Le Dragon Slayer se tourna vers elle et plaqua ses mains sur les joues de sa coéquipière.

- Ca suffit, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, ce n'est pas la Lucy que je connais. Le Lucy toujours positive, enjouée et qui a peur de perdre son loyer chaque mois. J'en ai assez de celle complètement désabusée et triste à laquelle j'ai le droit depuis une semaine. Tu vaux plus que tu ne le penses, rentre toi ça dans le crâne, compris ?

- La jeune femme digéra lentement les paroles matures du jeune homme. Ces mots passèrent plusieurs fois dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, je ne m'en été pas rendu compte. Ni que ça vous affectez aussi. Je suis désolée. Mais je vais faire un effort, je te le promets !

Elle offrit au mage un sourire resplendissant qu'il lui rendit avec entrain.

- Alors c'est partie ! cria-t-il remonté à bloc, première étape : la bouffe !

Sous les rires de sa coéquipière et ceux du chat volant, ils se dirigèrent vers le premier des restaurants à leur porté.

Il avait toujours était le seul, le seul homme et la seule personne au monde qui y arrivait, . . . à toucher son cœur.

L'après midi avait été mouvementé. Natsu avait conduit Lucy à tous les endroits qu'il connaissait de la ville qui se constituaient, pour la plus grande peine de la mage aux clés, de la ville entière. Il connaissait tout les recoins et commerçants, qui à la vue du mage aux cheveux roses, enlevaient tous les objets fragiles des étagères et proximité avec de grands sourires. Le soleil faiblissait quand Natsu s'arrêta brusquement, une sucette dans la bouche.

- Quoi ? lui demanda sa partenaire.

- Il commence à se faire tard tu devrais rentrer ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Mmh ? ne put-elle que répondre, sucette dans la bouche.

- Et il serait peut être temps aussi pour toi de refaire tes bandages tu ne crois pas ? lui lança-t-il avec le même ton.

- Euh . . . Enfin tu . . . commença–t-elle.

- Ton bandage sent le sang à trois kilomètres, ne sous-estime pas mon odorat !

- . . . Alors . . . Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissée continuer notre après midi si tu savais mon état ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- 1) La vraie Lucy n'aurait pas arrêté de se plaindre pour s'arrêter. 2) J'avais envie de voir si tu allais enfin me dire que tu souffrais. 3) Je vais pas te dire la troisième raison !

- Alors toi t'en rate pas une . . . souffla la blonde un main sur le visage.

- Happy ! Emmène Lucy chez elle !

- Aye Sir ! répondit le petit chat bleu.

Il attrapa Lucy par le T-shirt et s'envola vers l'appartement de celle-ci, sous les protestations de la mage stellaire.

- Happy lâche moi ! criait-t-elle, Natsu et toi ?

- J'ai encore un truc à faire et je te rejoins ! A tout de suite !

- Mais par où tu rentres ! entendit-il pour finir.

Enfin seul dans la rue déserte, il prit un visage grave et regarda autour de lui.

- Je peux savoir qui tu es ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, j'ai sentit ton odeur tout la journée autour de nous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, énervant au plus haut point le mage de feu.

- Ne sous-estime pas non plus mon odorat ! cria-t-il en s'élançant vers l'arrière d'un bâtiment.

Arrivé, il ne vit rien ni personne, hormis un long morceau de tissu pendu au mur par un long poignard. Il arracha ce qui semblait être une cape et la huma, sentant à plein poumon l'odeur de l'homme qui, à n'en pas douter, les avait suivis toute la journée.

- Merde ! jura-t-il, LUCY !

_Appartement de Lucy, quelques minutes plus tard_

Merci Happy ! lança la jeune femme au pied de son immeuble.

- De rien ! répondit le petit chat bleu, tu m'offres un poisson pour me remercier ?

- Toi non plus tu ne rates pas une occasion . . . Tu as de la chance j'en ai acheté hier.

- Youpi !

Dans l'appartement, la mage stellaire laissa le félin dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle constata l'étendue des dégâts occasionnés à son haut par sa blessure et décida par la force des choses d'en mettre un autre. Elle fouilla ainsi dans son armoire à la recherche d'un autre et des bandages à renouveler. Prise par sa recherche minutieuse et par la fatigue de la journée, la mage ne s'aperçut pas d'un inconnu dans son dos, ni que celui-ci levait un poignard aiguisé dans sa direction, ni que silencieusement il abattait l'arme de toute ses forces sur la blonde.

- LUCY !

Tout à coup, la mage se sentit propulsée sur le côté, quelqu'un la tenant plaquer contre lui.

- Loki ! Mais qu'est-ce que . . . oh . . . fit le blonde en constant son assassin dans la pièce, Loki, comment as-tu su ?

- C'est Natsu qui nous a prévenu, murmura l'esprit du lion crispé et fixant les moindres faits et gestes de l'ennemi.

- Mais comment . . . ? commença-t-elle.

- J'en sais pas plus ! s'énerva-t-il, il est juste entré en criant à la guilde pour m'ordonner de retourner auprès de toi. Et je suis heureux d'avoir obéit sans en demander plus. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- . . . Donne la moi, répondit simplement l'homme.

La voix surpris Lucy, elle appartenait surement à un jeune homme, mais sa tonalité qui surprenait le plus la mage, cette voix résonnait en Lucy comme si elle le connaissait.

- Laisse-moi te dire que si tu lui en veux, murmura Loki, en tant qu'esprit et ami de Lucy, moi, Léo le lion, meneur des esprits des douze voies dorées, je te tuerai sans hésiter . . .

- Alors tu ferais bien de tenter de me tuer, répondit l'homme à la capuche en tendant le poignard droit vers la mage stellaire, car c'est sa vie que je veux.

L'homme se tenait droit devant ses deux adversaires, l'arme luisante sous les rayons du soleil. Lucy, toujours dans les bras de son esprit le jaugea : il était de taille moyenne, même plutôt grand, semblait plutôt bien musclé sous son haut à capuche mais aucun signe marquant ne pouvait indiquer son identité à la jeune mage.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, tu viens d'une autre guilde ? C'est la raison pour laquelle tu veux me tuer ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- T'es plutôt causant comme gars, murmura Loki, ça fait plaisir !

- En effet, ajouta leur ennemi.

Sur ces mots, il s'élança droit vers les deux mages à une vitesse ahurissante, pour l'esquiver, et afin d'éviter les dommages possibles dans l'appartement de sa patronne, Loki n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter par la fenêtre, tenant fermement la mage stellaire contre lui. Il regagna le sol souplement, les débris de verre volant autour d'eux, mais avant qu'il ait put faire la remarque du romantisme du moment à sa propriétaire, il dût de nouveau éviter un assaut de l'homme à la capuche.

- Il commence franchement à me pomper l'air celui là, souffla l'esprit.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda difficilement sa mage, ses clés dans la main.

- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua-t-il, je peux parfaitement m'en sortir tout seul ! Je suis tout de même le plus fort de tes esprits !

Il mentait et elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait rien dire sur le fait qu'il était très certainement le plus puissant de ses esprits, mais il était venu par lui même dans ce monde, il n'avait donc pas accès à tous ses pouvoirs et à la force de sa propriétaire. C'était d'ailleurs pour la ménager qu'il avait décidé de ce battre sans son aide, ne sachant que trop bien l'état de la mage stellaire.

- Je ne vais le répéter qu'une seul fois, ordonna l'homme à la capuche en se redressant, donne moi Lucy Heartfillia.

- Et je pourrais savoir pour quelles raisons je te la donnerais ?

- Souhaites-tu devenir un esclave ?

- Pas spécialement, non . . .

- Alors donne la moi, répéta-t-il.

- Je vois pas vraiment le rapport là . . . répondit un Loki dubitatif.

- Tu le verras plus tard, souffla l'homme avant de reprendre ses assauts.

L'esprit du lion esquivait comme il pouvait les attaques répétées de l'ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas se battre correctement avec Lucy dans les bras mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la lâcher une seule seconde, le faire signifiait la voir mourir l'instant d'après.

Leur ennemi n'utilisait aucune magie, se qui étonnait grandement la mage aux clés. Si il faisait partie d'une autre guilde comme elle l'avait soupçonné, il en aurait utilisé dès le début du combat, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir en avoir recourt. Soudain, alors que l'homme s'avançait pour un énième assaut, Lucy fut sortit de sa réflexion par un énorme cri de rage provenant des toits.

- Je t'ai enfin mit la main dessus !

C'est ainsi que Natsu Dragneel entra dans la combat, attaquant son ennemi avec un poing de feu que l'homme à la capuche para sans la moindre difficulté, les bras en croix. Le Dragon Slayer atterrit devant la mage et son esprit, faisant toujours face à leur ennemi.

- Coriace celui-là, murmura-t-il, vous allez bien tout les deux ?

- Ca va mais heureusement que tu es arrivé, je commençais à saturer là . . . répondit Loki, et la blessure de Lucy s'est totalement rouverte avec le combat, il faut que tu l'achèves au plus vite.

- Je vais bien ! protesta la mage, ne vous en faite pas pour moi !

- Lucy, entendit la mage stellaire, le fait qu'une personne soit blessée n'enlève en rien sa valeur.

La constellationniste leva les yeux vers son partenaire dos à elle, il avait prononcé ses paroles avec un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, grave et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mature. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait être surprise ou effrayée par son récent comportement et ses prochaines paroles rassurèrent la mage :

- T'inquiète ! fit-il avec un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, ce mec, je vais l'éclater un rien de temps !

Il n'était pas si différent de d'habitude.

Dans un grand cri, Natsu s'élança vers l'homme qui évita facilement la suite de coups du dragon Slayer.

- Mais tu va arrêter de bouger oui !

Son adversaire ne répondit pas et se contenta de parer et d'esquiver les attaques de plus en plus furieuses, jusqu'à une ouverture du mage de feu dont l'assassin prit l'opportunité et s'avança désormais droit vers la mage stellaire et son protecteur.

- Lucy ! cria le pauvre Natsu prit au dépourvu.

- Ni pense même pas ! hurla une autre.

Un bruit de métal se fit entendre et se dressait dorénavant face à l'homme à la capuche, une femme à la chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant en armure passablement énervée.

- Erza . . . murmura l'assassin.

- Ne me parle pas aussi familièrement après avoir tenté de tuer l'une de mes amies, pourriture ! répondit la reine des fées en attaquant.

Se battre contre Natsu seul était une chose, mais enchainer avec Natsu et Titania en été une autre, surtout quand cette dernière vous regardait avec un regard qui évoquait très bien ses intentions meurtrières à votre égard. Le combat prenait une tout autre mesure, bien que l'homme à la capuche ne semblait pas en réel difficulté face aux deux mages.

- Ice Make : Lances !

L'assassin esquiva une nouvelle fois l'attaque lancée sous le grognement du lanceur.

- Gray ! héla l'homme aux cheveux roses avec un sourire en coin, t'en as mit du temps ! Tu cherchais tes fringues ?

- Boucle-la l'allumette, maugréa le mage de glace, c'est moi qui ai expliqué ce qui se passait à Erza à son retour de mission et ensuite elle a prit de l'avance à une allure de dingue, alors fiche moi la paix !

- Bon timing Erza ! lança Lucy à son amie, rentrée de mission juste à temps !

- En effet, répondit la chevalière, je n'allais pas laisser ce gars s'attaquer à un membre de Fairy Tail sans rien faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

L'homme à la capuche s'était arrêté de courir et se tenait maintenant face à tous les membres de la guilde qui avaient accourus, autant dire beaucoup.

- Répond ! ordonna la reine des fées à bout de patience.

- . . . Le voyage m'a trop affaibli pour pouvoir affronter toute la guilde, répondit simplement l'assassin.

- Comment ?

- Ne cherche même pas à t'enfuir ! hurla Natsu, Karyuu no Houkou !

Les flammes du Dragon Slayer se déversèrent sur l'homme à la capuche, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, laissant le feu embrasé ses vêtements. Devant les yeux ébahis de Fairy Tail, l'homme s'enfuit d'un pas trop rapide pour les membres de la guilde, sans faire un geste pour chasser les flammes, comme si leurs présences ne gênaient pas le moins du monde l'assassin.

- C'est pas possible, souffla Gray après que l'homme à la capuche ce soit enfui, les flammes de Natsu ne lui ont rien fait. . . C'est qui ce type ?

- Je ne sais pas, grimaça la mage stellaire, il s'est attaqué à moi mais je suis presque sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vu.

- On s'en fout de son nom ! cria le mage de feu, je veux juste l'éclaté pour avoir tenté de s'attaqué à Lucy !

- Frustré que ton attaque n'est eu aucun effet, l'allumette ? commenta d'un air sarcastique le mage de glace.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Lucy je n'aime pas te savoir seule dorénavant, dit Erza en se tournant vers la mage stellaire, ce type est trop dangereux.

- J'ai mes esprits Erza . . . rétorqua la constellationniste, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

_- Je le dirais autant de fois que nécessaire ! Tu sers à rien !_

_- Je vais te faire bouffer tes vêtements !_

- Je suis désolée Lucy, continua la reine des fées, mais dans ton état, confier la tache de ta protection à tes esprits n'est pas la meilleur des solutions.

- D'accord, admit la blonde, alors comment va-t-on faire ?

_- Grey-sama votre pantalon !_

_- Mais c'est pas vrai !_

_- Exhibitionniste !_

- Tu dormiras à Fairy Hills, expliqua Titania, ce saura plus facile à protéger et vu qu'il semblerait qu'il sache comment rentrer chez toi . . .

- Et qu'il n'y ait que moi qu'il ne le sache pas . . . souffla la mage stellaire.

Lucy soupira intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se défendre seule et encore une fois, ce sont ses amis qui allaient devoir s'occuper d'elle. La mage se demanda intérieurement combien de temps elle allait rester un fardeau pour la guilde.


	2. Chapter 2

Recoucou à tout le monde ! Ravie que plusieurs personnes aient reviewser ma fic, je poste donc le deuxième chapitre ! ^^

MAIS je dois vous avouer quelques chose, . . ., la fic est déjà toute écrite ! Et je vais quant même attendre pour poster les prochains chapitres (le samedi et le mercredi seront les jours de postage), autant pour avoir vos avis tout au long pour au mieux, changer quelques détails, que pour avoir des reviews supplémentaires ! ^O^ (j'ai un égo à nourrir moi ! XD)

Enfin bref, je dois vous avertir d'une autre chose que j'ai totalement oublié de dire auparavant :

SPOIL DANS CETTE FIC A PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 2 !

Pour ceux qui lisent les scans ça va, mais pour ceux qui ne suivent que les épisodes, ils vous faudra attendre la fin de l'arc d'Edoras pour lire la fin de cette fic (quelques semaines d'attente !)

Bon et bien bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Une peur pour la guilde**

_Fairy Hills, tard dans la nuit_

Deux mages se trouvaient dans l'une des chambres du fameux dortoir féminin de Fairy Tail. L'une d'elle était en tailleur sur le seul lit de la pièce, la couverture rabattue sur ses genoux, la paume droite sur le menton et observait silencieusement le ciel étoilé. La deuxième, épée à la main, jetait des regards suspicieux à droite et à gauche toutes les deux minutes, arrachant par moment des soupirs d'exaspération de la part de sa voisine. Soudain, on toqua à la porte, ramenant la mage chevalière sur ses gardes, la lame pointée vers la porte, sous le regard blasée de son amie. Un magnifique visage encadré par de courts cheveux blancs apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Coucou ! lança Lisanna, c'est moi qui prend la relève.

- Je peux continuer, protesta Erza, tu n'es pas obligée.

- Non, c'est bon ! répondit la jeune mage, tu dois te reposer.

La mage en armure ne protesta pas plus longtemps et prit la direction de sa chambre en soufflant quelques mots au passage à l'utilisatrice du Take Over. La reine des fées sortit, l'ancienne disparut s'approcha de Lucy et s'installa à son tour sur le lit.

- Tu n'as pas dormit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Tu devrais, chuchota la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, tu es encore secouée je comprends mais la guilde veille sur toi alors tu ne crains rien.

- C'est pas ça le problème, répondit froidement la constellationniste.

Lisanna détailla la mage aux clés, celle-ci semblait en proie à des tourments intérieurs comme elle en avait rarement vus ainsi qu'à une profonde tristesse. Le regard de l'amie des esprits décida la mage du Take Over à continuer le début de conversation qu'elle avait si durement entamée.

- Je me rends compte que nous n'avons pas réellement parlé toute les deux, commença-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda la mage aux clés d'une voix faible.

- Je connais tous les membres de la guilde, continua Lisanna, on a pas fait vraiment connaissance, c'est ce que je veux dire !

- Et tu veux savoir quoi ?

- J'en sais rien . . . murmura-t-elle, on m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de toi déjà, surtout Natsu d'ailleurs, alors . . .

- Natsu ? questionna Lucy.

- Oui ! sourit l'ancienne disparue heureuse d'avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation intéressant, quand je suis rentrée, Natsu m'a fait le topo de la guilde pendant mes deux ans d'absence et de ce fait, m'a énormément parlé de toi.

- Ouais, fit la mage stellaire, enfin surtout de mon appartement quoi . . .

- Non ! rétorqua son interlocutrice, je t'assure ! Il ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet !

- Il n'y connaît rien . . .

- En tout cas, ajouta la mage aux cheveux blancs, de toi à moi, je peux t'avouer que j'ai du parlementer avec lui pendant une heure pour qu'il ne dorme pas à Fairy Hills pour te protéger !

La mage aux clés resta interdite à ces mots, doutant fortement de la parole de la mage.

- Mais je t'assure ! confirma Lisanna les mains battant l'air devant elle, il ne voulait plus te lâcher, prétextant que tu étais sa coéquipière et qu'il ne te laisserait pas tomber. J'ai du lui promettre que je te protègerai moi-même s'il le fallait et qu'il ne dormirait pas trop loin, regarde c'est lui là-bas !

La mage désignait un endroit reculé du dortoir que Lucy n'avait pas encore remarqué, à cet endroit, la mage stellaire pouvait apercevoir une tente posée sur le sol.

- C'est lui ça ? demanda la constellationniste sur le coup de la surprise.

- Oui ! affirma la transformiste, j'ai plaidé sa cause sous sa menace auprès des filles pour qu'il puisse planter sa tente là-bas !

Lisanna partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable au souvenir de la scène, elle, essayant calmement d'expliquer les avantages à avoir le mage de feu dans les parages sous le regard assassin de celui-ci et celui de son poing en flamme. La mage n'avait pas fait la fière mais le souvenir lui allait bien. Son rire contamina la mage stellaire et les deux membres de Fairy Tail restèrent ainsi, se tenant les côtes pendant un temps qui leur sembla des heures. Soudain, Lisanna s'arrêta brusquement, jetant des regards hagards de chaque côté, comme si la mage tentait de ressentir quelque chose.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lisanna ? demanda Lucy, inquiète du comportement de son amie.

La mage du Take Over ne répondit pas, absorbée par sa recherche, mais sa respiration devenue plus rapide en dit long à la mage stellaire.

- LUCY ! LISANNA ! Barrez-vous !

Leurs souffles se bloquèrent en entendant la voix on ne peut plus familière et le ton que celui-ci avait employé.

- C'était pas Nastu ça ? demanda la blessé les yeux grands ouverts.

La mage aux cheveux blancs n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant leur ennemi, l'homme à la capuche, armé de ses maintenant habituelles poignards. Ne laissant pas le temps à la mage aux clés de réfléchir, il se rua sur elle, les lames bien tranchantes vers son cou.

- LUCY!

Lisanna attrapa la blonde par la taille, avant que l'homme n'est put lui asséner un coup, se jetant avec elle par la fenêtre, seule porte vers la liberté. La mage stellaire n'avait rien suivit, ne réalisant l'acte de son amie que quand elle sentit l'air et les morceaux de verre s'attaqué à sa peau peu couverte et quand elle entendit crier à son oreille :

- Take Over ! Animal Soul !

Des serres agrippèrent le col de la constellationniste et la mage se sentit soulevé comme avec Happy jusqu'à ce que ce sol arrive à ses pieds. Elle observa l'immense oiseau qu'était devenue son amie, disparaissant lentement pour redevenir la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

- Tu vas bien ? la questionna l'utilisatrice du Take Over.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lucy de pas pouvoir répondre, l'homme aux poignards tombant souplement sur le sol face aux deux jeunes filles. Lisanna se plaça devant la mage aux clés, prête à la défendre de sa vie s'il le fallait, bien qu'elle espérait silencieusement que les autres filles et Natsu arrivent le plus rapidement possible.

- Ecarte-toi, lui ordonna l'homme.

- . . . Hors de question, répliqua la mage d'une voix cinglante, j'ai fait une promesse. Si tu veux t'en prendre à une mage de Fairy Tail, attends-toi à me trouver sur ton chemin ! Take Over : Animal Soul !

La mage se transforma soudainement en une femme mi tigresse blanche, griffes sorties, la fourrure argentée sous la faible lumière de la lune. L'oiseau se rua sur l'homme qui esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante et d'un coup de pied, il envoya la mage au tapis. Elle se releva péniblement, cracha quelques gerbes de sang et se repositionna devant l'ennemi qui avait observé tout son manège.

- Laisse tomber, lui dit-il, tu n'es pas de taille face à moi.

- Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail ! répondit-elle, je n'abandonne jamais !

La mage fonça de nouveau sur l'homme à la capuche, toutes griffes dressées. Celui-ci se prépara à éviter l'attaque, mais tout mouvement lui fut interdit quand Loki arriva derrière lui, coinçant ses bras de toutes ses forces. Derrière eux, Lucy s'était relevée, clés en main, mais une grimace au visage, pour se joindre au combat.

- Je ne te laisserai plus toucher à ma propriétaire, lui murmura l'esprit à l'oreille, plutôt crever que te la laisser.

- Ca peut s'arranger, lui répondit son adversaire.

L'homme prit appuie sur Loki et propulsa Lisanna qui attaquait de son côté, l'esprit du lion fut déséquilibré et il s'écroula sur le sol tandis que son prisonnier s'échappa. L'homme reprit alors sa course vers Lucy qui se tenait le ventre avec un visage crispé de douleur. La magie lui coutait encore trop cher. Mais l'homme ne put s'approcher davantage quand une lame arrivée de nulle part s'abattit sur lui, qu'il para avec difficulté. Erza Scarlet le toisa de haut en bas.

- On ne te laissera pas t'approcher davantage !

- On est bien d'accord ! Karyuu no Tenken !

Natsu fonçait droit dans le dos de l'assassin, celui-ci se débarrassa de la mage en armure, lança l'un de ses poignard vers Lucy qu'il manqua et intercepta le poing du mage de feu. Ce dernier regard l'ombre du visage dans la capuche avec stupeur, son feu ne faisait absolument rien à son adversaire qui l'observait de toute sa hauteur, il semblait bien plus âgé que lui. Une nouvelle fois, l'homme envoya le mage de feu dans le décor, il allait s'élancer vers la mage stellaire quand il s'aperçut de sa condition. Il était à nouveau encerclé par les mages de Fairy Tail, effectif entièrement féminin, hormis l'esprit du lion et le Salamander. Mais ce soir, la difficulté ne semblait pas l'émouvoir.

- Je ne vais pas répéter, commença la reine des fées, pour quelles raisons tu veux tuer Lucy ?

- Je ne vais me répéter non plus, répondit-il sèchement, vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

- Si tu tiens tant que cela à la tuer, pourquoi tu n'utilise pas tous les moyens possibles ?

La question resta en suspend dans l'assistance, personne ne comprenait la demande subite de la jeune femme, encore moins le premier concerné.

- Je combats moi-même avec des lames, commença-t-elle, je appris à comprendre les personne qui se battaient come moi à larme blanche. Ce style de combat avec tes poignards, ce n'est pas le tien, tu n'as pas l'habitude de combattre comme ça, je me trompe ?

L'homme baissa la tête, esquissant un sourire.

- Digne de toi Erza, répondit-il, mais permet moi de te dire ceci : si j'utilise toute ma puissance, j'ai bien peur de tous vous tuer, ce que je ne souhaite pas.

La jeune femme vit rouge à ses paroles.

- De un, tu me parles comme si nous nous connaissions, mais en plus tu insinues que tu veux nous laisser la vie après avoir tué Lucy ? Tu te fous de moi !

Elle s'élança rageuse vers le tueur qui la laissa venir à lui.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, murmura-t-il.

Il planta son poignard restant dans le sol et se redressa lentement. Quand l'épée de la rousse fut assez prêt, il pivota sur le côté, la dévia avec le coude et frappa plusieurs la pauvre mage avec ses points et ses pieds.

- Il se bat au corps à corps ! cria Loki, Natsu avec moi !

- Yosh !

Les deux mages s'attaquèrent à l'homme, celui-ci se contenta de parer, attendant le moment propice pour contrattaquer. Il vit l'occasion quand Levy et Lucky partirent à la rescousse de leurs amis. Il attrapa le plus facilement du monde les poignets de ses agresseurs et les envoya vers les filles qui les réceptionnèrent de plein fouet. Ne laissant à aucun mage le loisir de se relever, il courut jusqu'à la jeune femme blessée, l'homme attrapa le poignard qui s'était logé près de ses pieds, la bouscula en arrière pour se retrouver à califourchon au dessus de constellationniste. C'est sous un grand cri de protestation du mage de feu que l'homme abattit sa lame vers la gorge de sa victime.

- LUCY !

Une hésitation.

Il avait eu une hésitation, devant ces grands yeux chocolat, brisés par sa propre haine.

- Décidemment, chuchota-il, l'arme à quelques millimètres de sa peau, je ne peux pas te tuer.

Un cri de stupeur parcouru les mages présents.

- Pardonne-moi, Lucy, murmura-t-il la voix rauque, je devais . . ., je devais essayer de te tuer, mais hier comme aujourd'hui, j'en suis incapable, . . . pas avec ce regard.

La jeune femme le regarda se relever doucement devant elle, les yeux dans le vague, il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit lentement.

Elle avait vu son visage, un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ils se redressèrent tout les deux, ignorant un mage de feu qui courait vers sa coéquipière pour l'éloigner de l'assassin.

- Natsu . . . ? murmura son amie.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'assassin et sa victime, ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait, mais à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Celui-ci baissa la tête et enleva sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi des cheveux roses en bataille, surplombant un agréable visage connu de tous.

Natsu Dragneel, version plus âgé se tenait devant des mages perdus.

Les mages scrutaient l'homme qui semblait être le reflet, avancé de plusieurs années de leur camarade le Salamander.

- Enfoiré, murmura ce dernier, qui es-tu ?

- Tu l'as déjà deviné non ? répondit l'homme, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire pour que tu comprennes.

- C'est faux . . . grimaça le jeune mage de feu, ce n'est pas possible !

- Pourquoi c'est si invraisemblable pour toi ? Ce monde est fait de magie encore inexploré ici et là . . .

- Ouais, mais je ne peux pas croire que j'ai tenté de tuer Lucy ! Karyuu no Houkou !

Arrachant un cri de stupeur chez ses amis, les flammes attaquèrent de plein fouet le reflet qui ne broncha pas. Il laissa le brasier s'attaquer à ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce que le l'ancien assassin commença à aspirer le feu vers sa bouche, il mangeait les flammes de son cadet, dont la mâchoire s'était décrochée.

- Tu vois ? déclara-t-il, je suis bel et bien Natsu Dragneel, fils d'Igneel et Dragon Salyer de feu, alias le Salamander. Je viens comme bon nombre doive s'en douté, du futur, exactement sept ans à partir de ce présent.

- Te fous pas de moi, rétorqua d'un ton acerbe le jeune Dragon Slayer, c'est pas parce-que tu peux bouffer mon feu que ça fait de toi mon futur !

- C'est tout à fait possible, Natsu, tonna une voix.

Devant Fairy Hills, tous les garçons de Fairy Tail s'était rassemblaient et à leur tête, se trouvait Maître Makarov, les bras croisés.

- Comme il l'a dit, commença le vieil homme, il reste encore un bon nombre de magie dont nous ignorons l'existence. Il est très probable que l'une d'elles permette des voyages dans le temps. Malgré cela, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui t'as fait venir jusqu'ici, sept ans avant ton temps, pour tuer Lucy, Natsu.

Il s'était adressé au plus grand des Dragon Slayer qui regardait le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail avec un regard qui mêlait une grande tristesse et une profonde nostalgie.

- Bien sur, Maître, acquiesça-t-il.

C'est ainsi que tous les membres de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent dans la guilde, l'aube ne commençant tout juste qu'à ébrécher les nuages. L'aîné des mages de feu était attablé face au Maître et tous les autres mages les observaient silencieusement, Lucy était au bout de la table, Natsu derrière elle, ne voulant pas la quitter des yeux.

- Tu vas tout nous expliquer, annonça le maître de la guilde d'un ton impérieux.

- Soit, répondit la plus vieux des mages de feu, mais l'histoire que je vais vous raconter ne va pas vous plaire.

- Qu'importe, déclara son interlocuteur, vas-y.

- Très bien, commença-t-il en soupirant, c'est arrivé il y a environ trois ans pour mon présent, la guilde débordait alors de joie de vivre comme toujours et les batailles pleuvaient comme à leurs habitudes. Mais le tableau fut bientôt grisé par des nouvelles alarmantes : un membre de la guilde avait disparut. Personne ne savait où il était passé, aucune nouvelle n'avait été donné alors qu'il était encore à la guilde la veille et qu'il n'avait pris aucune mission. Tout le monde est parti à sa recherche et une autre personne disparut entre temps. Une autre, puis encore une autre et ainsi de suite. C'était affreux . . . Le maître était furieux et amer, il n'y avait aucun indice pour retrouver ceux qui s'en prenait à Fairy Tail, les nôtres disparaissaient les uns après les autres dans la nature, comme envolés, sans que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Toute la guilde disparut dans les même conditions, jusqu'à ce qu'il en reste plus, qu'Erza, Gray, Lucy et moi-même. Même les Exceeds avaient été pris pour cible et Makarov attrapé aussi, nous faisant tomber dans l'effroi la plus total.

- Même le Maître ? cria Erza, c'est impossible !

- Je sais bien que ça peut paraître insensé mais c'est la vérité ! se défendit l'homme.

- Continue, ordonna le vieil homme, impassible.

- Encore un jour passa et Erza décida que nous allions tous dormirent ensemble chez Lucy, ce que nous acceptèrent tous. Le lendemain, c'est elle qui avait disparut. Il ne restait plus que nous trois, pleurant nos amis disparus. Nous décidâmes de quitter Magnolia pour éviter de mettre plus en danger les habitants et peut-être aussi d'échapper au fléau qui nous affligeait tous. Au détour d'une ville nous avons été attaqués par une espèce de monstre difforme inconnu, nous pensions qu'il faisait peut-être parti de ce qui nous accablait et nous l'avons combattu. Gray et moi étions tellement subjugués par la douleur de la perte de nos amis que nous ne remarquâmes même pas qu'il attaquait Lucy de face. Nous avons seulement put crier son nom et elle se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Enfin, c'est ce que nous croyons. Quelqu'un avait arrêté l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante, . . . et cette personne, n'était rien d'autre qu'Erza.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause dans son récit. Il laissa le temps aux mages de Fairy Tail de digérer lentement ses paroles et surtout, de comprendre ce que l'ensemble de ses précédents mots insinuaient. Puis il continua.

- On voulait crier notre joie de la revoir mais son regard nous en dissuada. Il était pâle et sans vie, les larmes aux yeux, c'était effrayant de voir notre Erza comme ça. Elle trancha le monstre d'un coup d'épée et au moment où le venait la félicité et exiger des explications, elle pointa sa lame vers nous. Elle a murmuré quelque chose que je fus le seul à entendre, un simple désolé, une simple excuse. Et Lucy lui ordonna de nous attaqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'exclama Levy, que ce serait Lucy qui aurait provoqué toutes les disparitions de la guilde ?

- Oui, assura-t-il, et c'était à notre tour. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle s'était sentie trop faible il y a quelques mois, que c'était devenu insupportable. Qu'elle devait prouver à tout le monde sa valeur. La seule solution pour elle de devenir plus forte pour la guilde était de la détruire. Il ne restait plus que Gray et moi, mais on ne put rien faire. Elle avait tout Fairy Tail avec elle et nous ils ne nous restaient plus que nos yeux pour pleurer la perte de la guilde. Je ne pus me résoudre à la combattre, j'espérai tellement être dans un cauchemar, que j'allai me réveiller dans son appartement dans la seconde, mais Gray et moi étions bien dans cette galère face à notre amie, face à Lucy. Gray vit bien que je ne pouvais rien faire, alors il m'a éjecté du combat, couvrant ma fuite. Je ne voulais pas le laisser mais il m'a hurlé de partir, de m'enfuir, de regrouper d'autres mages pour l'arrêter et d'oublier mes peurs. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai obéit à ce type. Mais malgré tous les mages que j'ai rassemblé et notre nouvelle puissance, on n'a rien put faire pour la battre. Je me suis retrouvé à affronter Gray, lui-aussi esclave de Lucy par ma faute, et j'ai encore fuit. Elle était de venue bien top puissante pour tous. Nous nous sommes tous, les survivants, cachés pendant des mois, errant ici et là pour lui échapper.

- Tu ne pouvais la battre, commenta le vieil homme, alors tu as décidé de t'attaquer à elle différemment, quand elle était la plus faible : dans son passé.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, mais je me rends compte que je me suis peut-être trompé en voyant son visage, peut-être est-elle manipulée et que je n'en sais rien . . .

Il venait de planter son regard, un regard ardent vers celui de la jeune fille qui rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? demanda le Maître.

- Je suis désolé, lui répondit le mage de feu en se concentrant de nouveau sur le vieil homme, j'ai promis de ne rien dévoiler à ce sujet.

- Très bien, fit le Maître.

Un silence s'abattu alors sur toute al guilde. Chacun digérait lentement les nouvelles du garçon du futur qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il ment ! s'écria soudain le jeune mage de feu, Lucy ne deviendra pas comme ça c'est impossible !

- Tait-toi, ordonna le Maître de Fairy Tail.

L'ordre coupa totalement le Dragon Slayer qui restait incrédule, les yeux grands ouverts sou la surprise.

- Je suis capable de déceler le mensonge en chacun des mages, déclara enfin le petit homme, et ce dont je suis certain, c'est que le Natsu qui se trouve face à moi, dit la pure vérité. Cependant . . .

Il se tourna lentement vers la jeune constellationniste aux yeux chocolats, ceux-ci désormais vides, et la fixa quelques secondes.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'un membre de Fairy Tail ai fait quelques chose d'aussi atroce, finit-il par déclara, surtout notre Lucy. Toi !

Il venait de désigner l'aînée des mages de feu qui le regarda à son tour.

- Tu resteras enfermé et sous bonne garde jusqu'à ce que j'ai fait des recherches et éclaircit quelque peu ce brouillard. Tu n'y vois pas d'objections ?

- Absolument aucune, n'acquiesça le jeune homme, nullement surpris par la réaction de son ancien maitre.

Il se leva et se laissa conduire jusqu'aux cellules de Fairy Tail, derrière l'homme et ses geôliers, Lucy se redressa à son tour et s'éloigna d'un pas trainant.

- Où vas-tu, Lucy ? demanda doucement Erza.

- . . . j'ai besoin de rester seule, annonça-t-elle d'une voix brisée, vous voulez bien ?

Ses amis hochèrent lentement la tête, compréhensif de l'état de la jeune mage. Seul un garçon aux cheveux se risqua à sa suite, en l'appelant mais fut arrêté par quelques qui le retint par le poignet. Gray le regarda peiné et secoua négativement la tête. Sachant qui rien de ce qu'il ne ferait ne calmerait son amie, il acquiesça à son tour, la mort dans l'âme.

_Appartement de Lucy, quelques minutes plus tard_

Une jeune femme regardait les nuages. Elle le regrettait intérieurement que la nuit vienne laisser sa place au jour, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir admirer les étoiles encore un peu. Son regard était sec, elle n'avait toujours pas versée de larmes, elle ne trouvait pas que cela en valait la peine. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Seulement tuer tous ses amis pour s'approprier leurs pouvoirs, les uns après les autres . . . Oui, elle croyait le garçon qui avait tenté de l'assassiner à plusieurs reprise maintenant et qui était en ce moment même enfermé à la guilde. Ce même garçon qui avait tenté de la suivre après son départ. Natsu, cet idiot qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois, qui l'avait sauvée de son passé et dorénavant de son futur à lui. Qule ironie . . . Si les choses allaient réellement finir comme cela, à quoi servait tout ce qu'elle avait accomplit pendant ces quelques mois à la guilde de ses rêves ? A la détruire ? Une larme coula silencieusement, solitaire sur la joue de la mage. Jamais elle ne se le pardonnera, son avenir, jamais elle ne se le permettrait.

_Guilde de Fairy Tail, une heure plus tard._

Dans une petite pièce mal éclairée, une silhouette était assise en tailleur. Il avait croisé ses mains devant lui et semblait réfléchir dans une sorte de transe. Sa respiration était calme, presque imperceptible, et même la chute des gardes devant sa cellule ne l'atteignit. Natsu Dragneel entrouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se tenir devant lui. Il ne prononça pas une parole, il savait qu'elle viendrait tôt ou tard et ne faisait que l'attendre depuis son arrivé dans la cellule. Il ne fut pas non pus surpris quand elle sortit une clé.

- Que s'ouvre la Porte du Bélier, Ariès . . .

L'esprit apparut dans un nuage rose, le regard inquiet.

- Lucy-sama ! dit-elle, vous ne pensez tout de même pas à . . .

- Tu t'enroules là-dedans, ordonna sa propriétaire en lui tendant tune cape, et tu maintiens Nab et Max debout à l'aide de ton pouvoir.

- Mais . . . ! tenta de protester son amie.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, coupa la mage.

Ariès prit un visage peinée, puis acquiesça finalement. Elle prit place à l'endroit où se trouvait la mage de feu et usa de son pouvoir pour mettre les deux assommés debout. L'illusion était presque parfaite.

- Suit-moi, ordonna encore une fois la mage céleste.

L'homme obéit sans dire un mot, c'était inutile et il le savait. Il sa suivit hors de la guilde sans se faire repérer. Grâce à Virgo, ils atteignirent la fin de Magnolia sans que ni la ville, ni la guilde, ne s'aperçoivent de leur disparition soudaine. Ils marchèrent encore en silence, le jeune homme suivant les pas de son ancienne amie, et s'enfoncèrent toujours plus dans les montagnes à la périphérie de la ville. Soudain, la mage s'arrêta au bord d'un des falaises de l'endroit et scruta les abysses. Elle prit enfin la parole sous les yeux du mage de feu, patient.

- Je vais réellement faire tout ce que tu as dit ?

- Oui.

- Tous ces morts, ces massacres . . . c'est vraiment moi qui vais les commettre ?

- Oui.

- C'était encore moi qui vais détruire la guilde ?

- Oui.

- Alors tue-moi.

Ses derniers mots ne surprirent toujours pas le Dragon Slsayer. Il s'y était attendu, il s'y était toujours attendu. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et se positionna devant la jeune femme.

- Je . . . Je ne peux pas . . . commença-t-elle à pleurer les mains sur le cœur, je ne peux pas croire que je vais . . . que je vais le faire . . . Fairy Tail . . . est ma famille . . . ce sont tous mes amis, je ne veux pas les faire souffrir ! Et même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je préfère encore mourir que de leur faire du mal ! Je me promets tout les matins qu'un jour . . . je . . . je serai capable de les protéger . . . alors . . . si c'est moi le danger . . . je préfère encore disparaître !

Le mage ne répondit pas, il avait écouté son monologue sans broncher, les yeux sans expression. Enfin, il se décida à parler.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? demanda-t-il.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent brusquement, les mains toujours sur le visage. Elle ne répondit pas, quelque peu surprise par sa réaction.

- Alors soit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus, il lui frappa l'épaule.

Et Lucy chuta de la falaise, dans les profondeurs du gouffre.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens!

Je sais je ne devais pas encore poster ce chapitre ci, mais suite à la demande d'une pauvre lectrice, j'ai décidé de le faire aujourd'hui même (je sais à quel point il est dur de partir 3 semaines sans internet!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous mes lecteurs! XD

**Chapitre 3 : Une peur pour Natsu**

Lucy n'avait pas hurlé, pas crier, n'avait même pas prononcé une plainte, sa voix ne répondait plus de rien. Elle se laissa juste tomber, elle savait bien ce qu'il y avait au bout du tunnel mais elle s'était jurer de ne rien faire, pour ses amis. La mage stellaire sentit son pouvoir affluer dans ses veines, ses esprits cherchaient désespérément à venir dans ce monde pour la sauver. Mais elle ne le voulait pas, pas maintenant, lorsqu'elle était plus résolue que jamais. Elle força la fermeture des portes et ses amis se retrouvèrent coincés dans leur propre monde. Elle connaissait cette sensation, cette sensation de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Mais la dernière fois, elle ne l'avait pas voulu et avait cherché le secours. Natsu . . . l'homme qui l'avait sauté vers son salut, avait aussi été celui qui, il y a quelques mois, la sauvé in extremis de cette même mort. Il avait tant fait pour elle, elle se sentit un peu désolé, il allait lui en vouloir. Mais il le fallait, cette mort signifiait leur salut à tous, dans la guilde, et parmi tous les membres de Fairy Tail, le jeune homme était certainement la personne qu'elle désirait le plus voir en vie, même si s'était de l'autre côté qu'elle pourrait l'admirer, encore et encore.

- Natsu . . . murmura-t-elle dans le vide

- LUCY !

Abasourdit, la mage sentit une paire de bras robustes l'envelopper pour la presser contre un torse ardent. Un souffle brûlant se posa dans son cou et une intense chaleur lui parvenu, comme pour raviver son cœur. Elle se sentit remonter à une allure fulgurante vers le ciel et atterrir lourdement sur le sol sableux, le souffle coupé. Elle toussa, la poussière lui irritant la gorge et se força à regarder la personne qui l'avait sauvée. Celui-ci s'était détaché d'elle et la regardait de toute sa hauteur les yeux masqué par le soleil. Mais il ne fallu pas longtemps à Lucy pour deviner qui pouvait être à l'origine de la chaleur écrasante qui se propageait dans l'aire.

- Natsu . . . murmura-t-elle à nouveau, pourquoi . . . pourquoi ? Tu sais pour quoi je l'ai fait ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir ! C'est mon . . . !

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par un geste de son ami. Elle sentit sa tête tourner violement sur le coté et sa joue rougir rapidement. Natsu lui, tenait sa main droite sur son côté gauche.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? chuchota-t-elle quand ses neurones se reconnectèrent.

- Tu te rappelles quelle est la formule préférée d'Erza depuis la Tour du Paradis ? se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- « Il . . . Il faut . . . non, il ne faut pas mourir . . . pour ses amis . . . mais vivre pour eux. »

- Ouais, et donc ?

-Et . . . donc ? répéta-t-elle, et donc ? Mais t'es idiot ma parole ou quoi ?

- Oui je suis idiot et alors ? s'énerva-t-il, si tu meurs, tout le monde en pâtira ! Tout le monde te pleurera ! tu veux réellement faire tout ça au gens que tu aimes ?

- Si je meure je leur fait du mal, si je vis je les tue ! tu veux que je fasse quel choix ? Que je m'exile ? Que je disparaisse au loin pour l'éternité ? Te connaissant tu réussiras à me le reprocher aussi !

- FERME-LA !

Lucy se stoppa au hurlement de son ami. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, de rage et de colère.

- Tant que je serais là . . . lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait plus douce, je t'interdis de mourir.

Lucy releva la tête vers son ami, il s'était lentement tourné vers son aîné qu'il toisait voilement du regard. Ses yeux étaient haineux.

- Toi, siffla-t-il, tu as dit plus tôt que tu ne voulais plus la tuer, alors pourquoi ?

- Je suis revenu sur ma décision, toutes les horreurs qu'elle a commise, ou commettra pour toi, je les ai revécues dans mon cœur dans cette cellule. Il est hors de question qu'elle vive plus longtemps.

Ses mots parvinrent jusqu'au jeune mage de feu qui serra son poing.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois moi, déclara-t-il, je refuse de l'admettre. Jamais je ne ferai ça à Lucy. Jamais.

- Espèce d'imbécile . . . murmura l'autre Dragon Slayer, je la tuerai que tu le veuilles ou non.

Son poing s'enflamma, déclarant le début de la bataille auquel répondit son cadet par la même action. Le jeune Natsu s'élança avec un cri de rage sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante pour le Salamander. Il reprit néanmoins ses assauts, mais aucune ne parvint à toucher son aînée qui gardait la même expression neutre. Soudain, son futur le frappa violement au torse et le pauvre Natsu vint s'écrouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Au sol, le mage se tint le ventre de douleur et cracha plusieurs gerbes de sang avant de se relever de rage.

- Je n'abandonne pas ! cria-t-il.

Son homologue du futur le regarda de haut et soupira.

- J'ai sept ans exactement de plus que toi, commença-t-il, j'ai plus d'expérience, d'entraînent que toi et tu penses sérieusement pouvoir me battre ? Tu n'es . . .

- Réellement qu'un idiot ? finit le Salamander avec un sourire. Tu me la déjà dis et je suis au courant. On me le dit assez chaque jour, j'en suis conscient et même si ça peut paraître encore plus débile, j'en suis fière. Parce-que c'est cette bêtise qui me permet d'avancer toujours plus pour mes amis. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma déplut tout de suite chez toi, sûrement ton sérieux, . . . j'ai eu l'impression de mettre perdu pendant ces sept années . . .

- On se perd quand on doit affronter ses amis jours et nuits ! Qui plus est à cause de l'une d'entre eux !

Ils s'affrontèrent encore un moment du regard sous celui redevenu neutre de la mage stellaire.

- Tu ne peux décidément pas comprendre . . . annonça l'aîné des Salamander, la différence entre nos pouvoirs.

Sans plus d'explication, il tendit sa main vers Lucy et déversa ses flammes ardentes à une vitesse phénoménale. La mage ne vit rien d'autre que le brasier venir à sa rencontre, n'entendit que son son infernal et non le hurlement de son ami, mais ne sentit aussi que cette chose qu'elle ne pouvait identifier à son poignet et qui la décala de la trajectoire du feu du Dragon Slayer. Il se reçue douloureusement sur le sable après que la chose se soit détacher pendant son vol. La jeune femme ne comprenait rien, mais son poignet avait maintenant rougit, d'une rougeur qui lui était étrangement familière. L'aîné des Salamander prit son esquive pour une fuite et l'attaqua une nouvelle fois, ignorant les protestations de son cadet. Mais avant de pouvoir lancer ses flammes, c'est son poignet à lui qui fut décalé de sa trajectoire d'origine et son feu se déversa dans les cieux. Incertain, il regarda son poignet, emprisonné fermement par un fil épais et solide, puis continua jusqu'au manche de ce qu'il analysa comme un fouet, solidement empoigné par un personne à quelques mètres dans son dos. Cette personne était habillée pour ce qu'en pouvait voir les mages présents d'une longue cape sable qui la cachait entièrement. Le mage emprisonné renifla l'air et ses traits se durcirent dans la seconde.

- Toi . . . commença-t-il les membres tremblants, comment . . . comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Il empoigna à son tour violement le fouet et l'enflamma jusqu'au nouvel arrivant qui ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise. Il laissa le feu embrasé son gant et sortit d'une poche un autre fouet qu'il abattu sur le mage qui lâcha le précédent et s'en libéra pour pouvoir échappé au claquement sonore. Grâce aux actions de l'inconnu, le futur Natsu avait dû s'éloigner de sa proie principale et se retrouvait maintenant coincé, l'inconnue entre Lucy et lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il tremblait toujours, ses yeux avaient changé dut tout au tout, de la colère envers son cadet, il était passé à la haine.

- Comment . . . ? répéta-t-il, comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Enfoirée !

- J'ai mes secrets tu as les tiens, répondit simplement une voix de femme.

- Très bien, je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Ça m'arrange tu voix, ça devenait problématique de m'occuper de la version miniature, je vais te butter tout simplement et ce cauchemar sera terminé. Lucy Heartfillia !

Le nom resta en supent dans les airs. Les deux plus jeunes mages observaient les yeux perdus la silhouette qui faisait face au Dragon Slayer. Lentement, elle enleva sa capuche qui dévoila aux mages une imposante chevelure blonde qui surplombait de magnifiques yeux marron dépourvus de sentiments. Elle était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle.

- Lucy . . . souffla le plus jeune des mages de feu.

Elle n'accorda pas un regard aux jeunes mages et gardait son attention portée vers son camarade du futur.

- Pour tout ce que tu as fait . . . murmura l'aîné des Dragon Salyer, pour tous nos amis . . . je vais te buter !

Il s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune femme qui esquiva tous les coups sans broncher. Elle évitait avec grâce et élégance toutes les attaques que tenait de lui asséner le mage de feu dont la haine semblait s'amplifier à chaque coup manqué.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune Natsu s'était approché de son amie qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La venue de son future avait ravivé une douleur dans son cœur enfouie depuis des années maintenant, elle ressemblait tant à sa défunte mère, elle croyait voire le reflet de cette femme si pure dans les souvenirs de la mage stellaire.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? hurla une voix.

- Tous les mages se retournèrent l'annonce et sous els yeux incrédules des quatre jeunes gens, la guilde prenait place aux coté des jeunes Lucy et Natsu.

- Maître et . . . tout le monde ? souffla le mage stellaire.

Toute la guilde était là, tous s'était rassemblé pour se tenir auprès de leurs amis.

- Nous avons vu ce que tu as fait Lucy, annonça Makarov, tu n'avais pas à aller jusque là.

- Mais . . . commença-t-elle.

- Cette femme n'est pas toi, déclara-t-il en désignant la jeune femme face à l'aîné des Dragon Salyer.

- Mais . . . !

- Plus un mot, Lucy.

La jeune femme se résigna, le Maître avait parlé.

- Et toi, le grand Natsu ! héla-t-il, pour quelles raisons tu vas jusque là ?

- Mais êtes tous aussi idiots ma parole !

Son poing s'était refermé sur lui-même, si même le vieil homme commençai à avoir es doutes sur lui, la mage stellaire allait continuer à vivre, pour son plus grand malheur !

- Tout est de sa faute . . . murmura le jeune homme, c'est à cause d'elle que tous le monde est mort, elle en a fait ses esclaves ! Ma propre marque de Fairy Tail a disparu à cause d'elle !

Il retira vivement sa veste qui laissa son épaule musclée à la vue de tous, et comme il le disait sans marque de guilde, mais ornée de nombreuses traces de poignard sur la chair.

- C'est elle qui m'a fait ça alors qu'elle avait réussi à me coincé il y a maintenant quelques mois !

A l'annonce des accusations, l'aînée des mages stellaire ne broncha pas. Elle garda le même regard, vide de toutes émotions. La guilde les observait encore indécis sur la parole du mage de feu, seule une personne ferma son poing dans l'assistance.

- C'est elle qui vous réduira en esclavage plus tard ! Elle a aussi effacé la marque de Fairy Tail de sa main ! Retire ton gant ! ordonna le mage haineux.

Sans prononcer une parole, la mage s'exécuta, enleva lentement le tissus noircis par la précédente attaque du Natsu de son époque et dévoila aux membres de la guilde, une peau nue de toute marque qui pourrait la relier à une quelconque guilde, à Fairy Tail.

- Ça ne veut rien dire ! rétorqua son cadet, tu n'as pas ta marque non plus !

- C'est elle qui me l'a effacé, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète, crétin !

Sans répondre, le jeune Natsu ramassa une pierre sur le sol et sous la surprise générale, s'attaqua à sa main, dont le sang commença à couler doucement. Son travail terminé il tendit sa paume vers son aîné qui découvrit avec stupeur tout comme les membres de la guilde, la marque grossièrement réalisée de Fairy Tail, tracé à même la peau, rougeoyante.

- Quand on est membre de Fairy Tail, on le grave dans son âme et dans sa peau ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Il avait raison, c'était indéniable, mais même si son futur avait perdu sa marque, le future de Lucy avait fait de même, le puzzle s'ornait de nouvelles pièces.

- Pourquoi toi tu ne dis rien ? s'exclama-t-il alors contre la mage stellaire du future, ça ne te fait rien ce qu'il dit sur toi ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Elle ne parle plus quand on la répond, siffla son aîné, peut-être de petits remords vis-à-vis de ce que tu as fait, Lucy ?

Un visage se crispa davantage dans les rangs de la guilde.

- Détruire toute les guildes, en commençant par la notre ? Massacrant tout ces gens dont tu ignorais le nom ? Piétinant tout ce qu'avait dit et fait le Maître ?

Une respiration se saccada.

- Tout ce que tu as fait . . . Je ne pardonnerais jamais d'avoir réduit tout le monde en esclavage !

Une larme glissa et un coeur craqua.

- FERME-LA !

Le hurlement avait brisé les rangs de la guilde et laissa apercevoir, une Mirajane en pleurs et les yeux remplis de haine. Dans un cri de rage et sous les protestations de ses amis, elle s'élança le poing dressé vers l'aîné des Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci intercepta du mieux qu'il put, mais la puissance donnée au coup inscrit les empreintes de Natsu dans le sol.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer encore une seule parole sur elle ! dit-elle rageusement, je t'interdis !

Un autre coup et un autre, la barwoman enchaînait les attaques à une vitesse fulgurante, ne laissant pas un seul instant de répit à son adversaire. Celui-ci profita d'une ouverture momentanée pour l'éjecter d'un coup de pied, loin de lui. Mirajane allait repartir à l'assaut, quand elle fut coupée dans son élan par une douce voix.

- Ça suffit, Mirajane, murmura Lucy.

L'aînée des mages stellaire avait stoppé la mage en colère d'un simple ordre.

- Lucy, je . . . commençait à se défendre l'utilisatrice du Take Over.

- Fermeture de la Première Porte du Sang, coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

C'est dans une traîné de poussière d'étoiles que la mage disparut, le visage déformé par la peine.

La stupeur la plus totale s'abattit alors dans les rangs de la guilde, que venait-il de ce passer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma sœur ? hurla soudain Elfman.

- Mira-nee ! accompagna la cadette.

- Ce n'était pas votre Mirajane, siffla l'aîné des mages aux cheveux roses, c'était celle de Lucy, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait passer l'esprit de Mirajane pour celle de ce présent pour te rapprocher de moi, je me trompe ?

L'accusation ne fit encore ni chaud ni froid à la mage stellaire.

- Tu l'obliges à attaquer ses propres amis, continua-t-il, tu es un véritable monstre . . .

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, coupa une voix.

Sous les yeux tristes et interrogateurs de la jeune mage céleste, Natsu s'était relevé, le regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas un esclave qui doit au obéir aux ordres que je viens de voir, continua-t-il.

- Mais tu es aveugle, pourquoi elle m'attaquerait sinon ?

- Moi ce que j'ai vue c'est une amie qui protège ce qui lui est chère ! hurla-t-il.

Ses paroles avaient stoppé tous les mages, il avait une nouvelle fois raison. Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, ce n'était pas un visage de haine envers sa propriétaire, mais envers lui, envers Natsu. Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ! se défendit le grand Slamander, elle leur fait faire ce qu'elle veut ! Leur visage-même elle en a le contrôle !

- Je ne te crois pas ! hurla le jeune mage de feu, tu nous mens, j'en suis certain, depuis que tu es arrivé ici !

- Et il a raison, annonça une voix.

Tous les mages se retournèrent, pour apercevoir derrière eux, un Fried essoufflé ainsi qu'un Bixlow, le masque tombé. Il fixait l'aîné des Dragons Slayer qui grimaça à sa vue.

- Bixlow ? murmura la jeune mage stellaire.

- Je suis capable de voire les âmes des gens, je vous rappelle et rien qu'avec ce pouvoir, je suis capable de voire que ce type ment.

- Et que vois-tu ? demanda le Maître.

- Natsu et Lucy et tout les eux une âme totalement pure, les deux du futurs, étrangement, n'ont pas du tout la même trace dans le cœur. L'âme de l'autre Lucy est encore plus blanche que celle de ce présent.

La nouvelle ne surprit étrangement pas la guilde, ils savaient bien que cette histoire était ridicule, mais elle eut pour effet d'assombrir encore plus le regard de l'aîné des Dragons Salyer.

- Par contre, continua le liseur d'âme, celle de l'autre Natsu, est noir, plus sombre que je n'ai jamais put voire. Tout ce que tu as dit n'était que mensonge, la noirceur dans ton cœur te trahie !

Pour toute réponse à l'accusation, le mage de feu esquissa un petit sourire.

Un simple petit sourire.

Il leva à nouveau son regard vers Bixlow.

- Que sais-tu . . . commença-t-il, de la noirceur des gens ?

Il ne réfréna plus son âme qui grandit dans les seuls yeux de Bixlow. Celui-ci prit un air effrayé, sa noirceur était insupportable et celle-ci grandissait toujours plus et toujours plus sombre, et s'en fut trop. Le liseur d'âme s'écroula alors au sol et se tenant les yeux en criant vainement. Wendy partie à son secours sous les acclamations de la guilde de Fary Tail.

- Trop drôle . . . siffla le mage de feu.

- Mais je ne comprends pas . . . murmura la jeune mage céleste.

- T'as pas compris encore ? dit le mage de feu dédaigneusement, je me suis foutu de vous et l'autre débile de blonde m'a suivi ! HA HA HA !

Son rire faisait peur, littéralement. Même sans voire son âme, on pouvait la deviner rien qu'avec ce rire.

- Alors Luce ? souffla-t-il à la femme postée face à lui, tu m'as suivi pour qu'ils ne sachent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce futur si génial, si délirant ! Dis . . . Tu ne voudrais pas leur dire, d'ailleurs ?

La Lucy du future se figea à ses paroles, tout, tout mais pas ça . . .

- Tu ne diras rien, Lucy ? fit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Je ne dévoilerai rien de ce qui va ce produire, Natsu, répondit-elle, je le changerai de toute manière.

- Oh . . . souffla le mage de feu, alors tu n'as rien contre le fait que ce soit moi qui le fasse. . ?

La jeune femme se raidit brusquement à ces paroles, les yeux horrifiés à leur entente.

- Tu ne vas pas. . ! commença-telle se tournant ver lui.

- Il était . . . une fois . . . chantonna le grand Natsu.

- Arrête-ça ! lui criait la mage du futur, tais-toi !

- Une guilde . . . du nom . . . de Fairy Tail . . .

- NATSU !

La jeune femme se rua sur Le Dragon Slayer, le poing dressé. Il esquiva facilement les coups que la mage lui portait, sous le regard perdu de leurs homologues du présent, ne comprenant rien de ce dont parlait l'homme aux cheveux roses.

- Cette guilde . . . continua-t-il sur le même ton enjoué, était rempli de membres . . . tout gentil ! tout mignon !

- Boucle-là !

Les attaques de la mage trahissaient sa colère, son impatience à le faire taire.

- Mais un jour . . . personne ne sut pourquoi . . . ils devinrent . . . barges !

- FERME-LA !

Il avait accentué ses dernières paroles de deux doigts sur la tempe, la langue sortit, profitant du spectacle que donnait Lucy pour son mutisme. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, observant avec sourire mauvais la bonde qui savait la partie perdue. Belle et bien perdue.

- Comment ça « barges » ? . . . murmura Erza.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna Gray.

La Lucy du futur ferma les yeux. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à se trouver dans cette situation, de devoir leur dire la vérité, leur vérité, allant même jusqu'à jouer le jeu avec ce Natsu, s'autoproclamant la méchante de toute cette affaire.

Avait-elle perdu ?

- Oui . . . lui souffla le Natsu du futur, dit leur ! prédit-leur leur avenir ! Fait moi le plaisir, de voir leur visage se décomposer devant la vérité !

- C'était ce que tu voulais depuis le départ, chuchota la mage, n'est-ce pas, Natsu ?

Le mage mit un doigt à ces lèvres, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Ouaip ! finit-il par lancer, c'est exactement ce que je voulais ! Alors, vas-y . . . Je ne ferais rien je te le promets ! Mais dit-leur . . .

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers les fantômes de son passé, ceux-ci la regardaient, tentant de lui arracher cette fameuse vérité par la pensée, si horrible fut-elle. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, la mage abandonna.

Oui, elle avait perdu.

- Très bien tu as gagné, dit-elle sous le visage enjoué du mage du futur, je vais le faire. Je vais leur prédire leur futur, si tu le souhaites réellement.


	4. Chapter 4

Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre tout plein de révélations en tout genre! XD

A vous de lire! ^^

**Chapitre 4 : Une peur effarante**

« Tout ceci à commencer pour moi il y a quatre ans. Magnolia allait subir une attaque de grande ampleur d'une guilde qui vous est aujourd'hui inconnue. Cette guilde était à quelques kilomètres de la ville quand le Maître a ordonné à tous les membres de Fairy Tail de se rendre sur le champ de bataille pour protéger la ville. Nous nous y sommes tous allés, la guilde au grand complet pour cette bataille qui promettait d'être mémorable, et elle le fut. Nous nous étions tous battus de toutes nos forces, jusqu'à l'épuisement de certains comme le maître dont je fus chargé alors de la protection. Sans surprise de notre part, Fairy Tail remporta la victoire, ne relevant que quelques blessés dans nos rangs. Mais arriva quelques chose auquel nous ne nous attendions pas, auquel personne n'aurait pensé : il plut . . .

_Lucy tenait le Maître dans ses bras, elle avait été partiellement blessée au bras, mais son pouvoir magique lui avait permit d'invoquer tous les esprits nécessaires à la bataille. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de ses amis, chantonnant la fin et la victoire de ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une guerre. Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à lever les yeux au ciel, les paumes ouvertes vers les nuages. La mage céleste fit de même, apercevant les nuages noirs de pluie, dont une goutte tombait droit sur elle. Lucy ferma les yeux pour apprécier le doux contact de l'eau sur son visage mais la jeune femme sentit alors une ombre chaleureuse se placer au-dessus d'elle._

_- Ne prends pas froid Lucy ! fit une voix joyeuse, il ne faudrait pas que le Maître et toi prendriez froid !_

_La mage céleste leva son regard et regarda Natsu, un sourire éclatant su le visage. Après avoir répondu à son sourire, la constellationniste leva une clé d'un bras assuré._

_- Ouvre-toi, porte de l'horloge ! Horologium !_

_La seconde suivante, elle et le Maître se retrouvèrent dans l'enceinte protectrice de l'esprit sous le sourire du mage de feu._

_- Personne ne veut venir ? Il y a encore de la place ! dit-elle._

_- Non ! lui répondit tout les mages, t'inquiète pas pour nous !_

_- Natsu ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Non c'est bon !lui lança son ami, c'est pas un peu de pluie qui va me faire du mal !_

Je ne savais pas alors oh combien ces paroles étaient fausses alors. Combien cette petite pluie, allait m'arracher mes amis et que je les contemplai ainsi, leurs sourires et leurs rires, pour la dernière fois.

_Lucy se retrouvait quelques jours plus tard devant l'enseigne de sa guilde, admirant encore après toutes ces années les lettres formant le nom de sa si chère guilde. Elle ouvrit les portes et se baissa instinctivement pour éviter l'éventuel projectile, qui ne vint pas. La mage se redressa brusquement, admirant l'étendue des dégâts au sein de la guilde, c'est-à-dire . . . rien. Aucune table renversée, aucune chope détruite, aucune bagarre à signaler. La mage se dirigea vers le bar, regardant avec un air suspicieux les rares mages attablés, chope et air vide._

_- Coucou Mira ! lança la blonde à la barwoman, il s'est passé quelques chose ?_

_- Hein ? lui répondit la jeune femme, le regard blasé, à c'est toi. Euh . . . non, je vois rien._

_- Oula, murmura son interlocutrice, mais c'est la joie dis-moi ! C'est une date que je ne connais pas ? Dit-moi si je fais quelque chose de mal ! _

_- Mais non voyons ! répliqua la femme aux cheveux blancs, arrête de te faire un film ! C'est agaçant._

La simple entente de ces mots venant de Mira ont suffit à ouvert une brèche dans mon cœur, même si pour le moment je la trouvais ridicule, mais malheureusement elle n'allait pas être la seule à me faire cela.

_Une touffe de cheveux roses apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. Heureuse de voir son meilleur ami le Dragon Slayer, Lucy accourut à sa rencontre._

_- Salut Natsu ! lança la jeune femme, ça va ?_

_- Oy Luce, répondit simplement le mage de feu sur le même ton qu'avait employé l'utilisatrice du Take Over, ouais ouais ça va._

_Le mage passa à côté d'elle sans lui accorder un autre regard, laissant la mage en plan, ébahie par le comportement de ses amis. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse aligner plus de trois mots sur un ton de conversation avec les mages arrivant petit à petit à la guilde, trainant oisivement devant le tableau des missions. Que ce soit, Erza, Gray, Jubia, Levy ou encore les autres, rien ni fit, personne ne se parlait. Natsu brisa enfin le silence pesant sur l'assemblé d'une manière sournoise. Celui-ci avait lancé, sous les yeux désapprouvant fortement l'action de Lucy, une petite boule de feu dans le dos de son rivale de toujours, Gray. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, laissant sa glace arrêter les flammes sur sa veste. Enfin, il se retourna pour faire face au Dragon Slayer, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres._

_- T'as un problème l'allumette ? souffla le mage de glace._

_- Va savoir, répondit le mage de feu._

_Sans répondre plus, ne bougeant qu'un seul doigt, Grey lança à une vitesse ahurissante un glaçon vers l'homme aux cheveux roses, que celui-ci intercepta sans le moindre problème et fit fondre lentement entre ses doigts._

_- Je me disais juste qu'il y avait pas d'ambiance ici._

_Sur ces derniers mots, Natsu s'élança, poing enflammé, vers la mage de glace, s'ensuivit une bataille féroce entre les deux rivaux, utilisant sans scrupules et sous les encouragements des membres de la guilde, leur magie respective pour blesser l'autre. Lucy observait la scène avec horrifié, comment pouvaient-ils se battre comme cela ? D'habitude, les coups qu'ils se portaient n'étaient jamais aussi offensifs, évitant le plus possible de se blesser pour de vrai l'un et l'autre. La jeune femme se tourna vers une autre aux cheveux cette fois ci rouge._

_- Tu ne vas pas les arrêter ? lui intimida-t-elle, ils sont en train de tout détruire et utiliser leur magie comme ils veulent !_

_- Grand bien leur fasse, répliqua d'une voix cinglante la reine des fées, au moins ils mettent de l'ambiance._

J'étais stupéfaite, Erza n'avait jamais parlé ainsi et encore moins ne rien faire devant nos amis se battant pour obtenir la vie de l'autre.

_Les mages continuaient se s'attaquer, enhardis par les encouragements fusant de toute la guilde, les faisant plus passer pour des chiens de combat, qu'à des mages, jusqu'à qu'un bruit cinglant coupa court à leur ardeur._

_- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? hurlait la mage céleste, fouet à la main, c'est quoi cette attitude ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ?_

_Seul des regards blasés lui répondirent, détournant les yeux pour retourner à leurs occupations d'origine, dans un silence assourdissant. Masi Lucy perçut tout de même quelques murmures des ses amis._

_- Non mais de quoi elle se mêle . . ._

_- Toujours quelqu'un pour gâcher l'ambiance._

- '_tain . . . fait chier celle là . . ._

_Ravalant ses larmes de fureur, la jeune femme sortit de la guilde, sans un regard en arrière pour ses amis._

J'étais déçue, mais comment imaginer que tout ceci n'était que le début de l'enfer dans lequel Fairy Tail allait m'enfoncer tout doucement ? Je n'en avais eu qu'un aperçut et le lendemain allait commencer à m'ouvrir les portes du diable.

_Lucy observait encore une fois les portes de Fairy Tail, se remémorant les épisodes de la veille. Toujours vifs dans son esprit. Elle fut tirée des ses pensées par un jeune garçon qui la regardait sans oser parler. _

_- Roméo . . . souffla la mage, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

_Le fils de Macao planta un regard surpris vers elle, sas respiration arrêté un temps._

_- Je . . . commença-t-il, j'aurais . . . voulu te parler._

_- De quoi ? interrogea la constellationniste._

_- J'ai entendu des choses, pas très . . . comment te dire . . . glorieuse à propos de Fairy Tail, alors . . ._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ben, ce matin, j'ai entendu dire que certains mages de Fairy Tail auraient agressé des civils, ici même à Magnolia, je ne peux pas y croire, mais . . ._

_- Quoi. . ? murmura la mage aux clés horrifiée._

_- Ils leur ont pas fait mal, plutôt peur, mais . . . enfin bon . . . vu que je n'arrive pas à parler à un seul mage de Fairy Tail, surtout pas à mon père, . . . t'es la seule qui m'ait écouté Lucy ! La seule qui n'est pas ce regard. . ._

_L'adolescent ferma le poing devant la mage dont le souffle s'était accélérer, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ce garçon dans cet état, bien qu'elle se savait exactement dans la même situation d'incompréhension._

_- Je vais parler à ton père et aux membres ! lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux, d'accord Roméo ?_

_Le jeune garçon planta son regard dans le sien et acquiesça avant de partir en courant, laissant une mage perdue dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-elle bien faire, ils lui avaient fait presque peur hier, mais laisser Roméo dans un tel état vis-à-vis de la guilde lui brisait le cœur, elle se décida alors d'ouvrir les portes de Fairy Tail. _

_ Ce qu'elle découvrit par la suite, lui suffit à abandonner toute d'idée de faire revenir les membres à la raison, ceux-ci encourageaient au grand complet les deux fameux rivaux de la guilde, détruisant absolument tout sur leur passage. Ils étaient déjà presque en sang, le sourire aux lèvres quand Lucy fit son apparition à la porte. Personne ne se rendit compte de sa présence, hormis une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'intrus._

_- Oh non pas toi, murmura-t-elle d'un air mauvais._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font. . ? souffla la mage les yeux horrifiés._

_Une lame se pointa vers son cou, tirant la blonde du spectacle désastreux que donnaient ses amis._

_- T'es gentil, mais cette fois tu les arrêtes pas, c'est clair ? lui ordonna Erza._

Je ne pouvais rien faire, voir Erza pointée son épée vers moi, sa coéquipière et amie m'avait stupéfaite et effrayée, tout autant que de voir Gray et Natsu se battre comme des bêtes de foire. Personne ne m'écoutait je le savais, j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand je décidai d'aller voir la seule personne qui ne semblait pas touchée par ce phénomène : le Maître.

_La jeune se trouvait à présent dans une chambre où le calme régnait, clamant le cœur de la mage dépassée par les évènements. Elle se rapprocha du seul lit qui occupait la pièce et où dormait un petit et vieil homme, les cheveux et moustaches blanches._

_- Je suis désolée de vous déranger Maître, commença Lucy, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. La guilde devient étrange Maître, les membres deviennent violents, effrayant, ils . . . ils me font peur Maître !_

_La jeune femme cacha ses yeux avec ses mains, plusieurs larmes s'écrasèrent ainsi sur ses paumes et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée._

_- Ils sont étranges, ils n'écoutent déjà rien d'ordinaire, mais là même Erza devient . . . non . . . pas mauvaise . . . mais . . . Je ne saisi plus quoi faire Maître, ils m'agressent presque quand je leur parle, je me sens seule ! Je vous en pris Maître, faite quelques chose ! Vous êtes le seul qu'ils écouteront !_

Je n'ai jamais su si c'était mes larmes, ou le simple ton de ma voix, mais Maître Makarov a enfin ouvert ses yeux à ce moment là.

_- Mène-moi à eux, ordonna-t-il d'une voix faible._

_Lucy emmena alors le mage saint assister aux dégâts, la guilde hurlant des encouragements aux trois mages, Erza s'étant ajoutée au combat._

_- Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ! hurla-t-il sur la rambarde de l'étage, surplombant tous les mages de Fairy Tail. _

_Ceux-ci levèrent la tête pour apercevoir celui qui avait ordonné l'arrêt de leur jeu et plusieurs plaintes parvinrent alors aux oreilles de Lucy et Makarov._

_- Oh non j'y crois pas elle s'est ramenée avec le vieux . . ._

_- Et c'est parti, Ji-ji va y mettre son grain de sel . . ._

_Le ton employé fit voire rouge au Maître de la guilde._

_- C'est quoi cette foutue attitude ! hurlait-il, vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail je vous rappelle ! Vous avez des devoirs et montrer le bon exemple en fait partie ! Pour qui vous vous croyez à la fin ?_

_- Epargne-nous tes discours à la con t'es gentil, le vieux, répliqua une voix désabusée._

_- L'allumette a raison pour une fois, ajouta une autre, je vais devoir refroidir tes ardeurs si tu continues comme ça . . ._

_Natsu et Gray s'avancèrent doucement vers les deux mages perdus, magie activée. _

_- Fiche-nous la paix pour une fois, commença le mage de feu, y'en a marre de tes règles, si faire partie de Fairy Tail signifie devoir s'y plier . . . alors soit : je préfère me barrer de cette guilde de merde. . ._

_Ses paroles suivies par les autres mages d'un hochement de tête et de sourires approbatifs, firent l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le Maître et la mage stellaire. Si bien, que quand les dorénavant anciens mages de Fairy Tail s'élancèrent, aucun ne fit un geste pour les stopper, les laissant les attaquer comme bon leur voulaient. _

_- Wool Wall ! hurla une voix._

_Une silhouette s'était interposée entre les assaillants et les deux mages, deux petites cornes sur la tête et l'air déterminé._

_- Ariès ? murmura Lucy._

_- Lucy-sama ! lui cria l'esprit, il faut partir tout au plus vite ! Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous blesser !_

_L'esprit du bélier ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, avec cet éclat dans les yeux, pour la première fois, triste et sans hésitation._

_- Mais . . . ce sont mes amis . . . chuchota la mage stellaire._

_- Ils ne le sont plus ! lui hurla-t-elle, il faut partir !_

_Mais le Maître et elle restèrent là, sans bouger, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en miettes, écoutant de moins en moins les paroles d'Ariès._

_- Lucy-sama ! je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps !_

_- Hime-sama je vous en conjure !_

_Lucy tourna la tête, l'esprit de la vierge était là elle aussi, lui tenant le bras, le visage crispé, elle d'ordinaire si inexpressive. _

_- Je . . . je ne sais . . . hésita encore la mage céleste._

_- Alors punissez-moi plus tard._

Puis tout devint noir, j'appris plus tard en me réveillant que Virgo m'avait assommée, puis Ariès et elle nous avaient emmenés, le Maître et moi en lui sûr, tout en échangeant leur rôles avec mes autres esprits, usant de mes capacités de mage stellaire et de mes contrats. Ils m'apprirent aussi que mes amis n'étaient plus. Ils avaient ravagés Magnolia et s'étaient étendus dans tout Fiore, attaquant, tuant, . . . massacrant.

Nous découvrîmes le Maître et moi que la pluie qui s'était abattue sur nous ce fameux jour était en réalité un puissant sortilège destiné à faire de ses victimes, des gens violents, usant de leur magie pour blesser les autres et dans le même temps, augmenter leur pouvoir. La guilde avait totalement s'succombé à ce maléfice et Maître Makarov ne pouvait rien faire, encore affaibli par la bataille et ne pouvant bénéficier des soins nécessaires, quant à moi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à attaquer mes amis. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, un espoir jailli dans nos cœurs, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il y avait une personne qui avait été en contact avec le sortilège mais pour qui rien n'avait changé . . . une seule personne : Horologium.

Alors nous sommes arrivés à la plus basique des conclusions : les esprits stellaires ne sont pas affecter par ce sortilège. Je me suis mis alors dans la tête un projet complètement insensé : chercher un moyen qui me permettrait de transformer mes amis en esprits. Ca pouvait paraître dingue, mais je connaissais déjà l'existence d'un tel sortilège et j'ai ainsi cherché dans toutes les bibliothèques délaissées de Fairy Tail, évitant les pierres des villageois à la vue de ma marque de guilde et sous l'œil de plus en plus faible de Makarov. Et je l'ai trouvé, mais pas comme je l'imaginais.

_Lucy, âgée d'un an de plus, se tenait face à un lit où se trouvait un petit être à la respiration saccadée. La jeune femme semblait se retenir de pleurer, de faire couler ces larmes de ses yeux vides de cet éclat qui l'animait auparavant._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lucy, souffla difficilement le Maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail._

_La mage sourit difficilement, malgré le vide de ses yeux, elle tentait de donner un dernier visage de bonheur à son Maître._

_- Tu n'as pas à te forcer à sourire tu sais, murmura-t-il, je sais parfaitement que la situation n'a rien de réjouissante . . . Je comprends parfaitement que tu m'en veuille, je te laisse toute seule . . ._

_- Non, lui chuchota-t-elle, je ne vous en veux pas . . ._

_- Je sais que tu m'en veux, je suis tellement désolé . . . pour tout . . . tous mes mensonges. . _

_- De quoi parlez nous ?_

_Lucy leva un œil interrogateur à son Maître, le regard de celui-ci, qui avait perdu de sa couleur au fil des mois, commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes._

_- Pardon, Lucy, reprit-il, pardon de t'avoir menti tout ce temps . . ._

_- Maître, murmura la mage inquiète qui s'était redressée doucement._

_Le vieux mage leva difficilement la main et fit apparaître un petit livre poussiéreux du bout de ses doigts._

_- Maître ! Vous ne devez pas utilisez la magie ! Vous allez vous affaiblir !_

_- Prend-le . . . ordonna le mage, je suis tellement désolé . . . _

_Lucy prit délicatement l'ouvrage, admirant la reluire et feuilleta le contenu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup._

_- Mais c'est. . ! commença-t-elle._

_- Oui . . . c'est ce que tu cherches depuis un an . . . C'est moi qui l'avait . . . depuis le début . . ._

_- Pourquoi . . . Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donnée ? Pour quelles raisons ?_

_- Tu n'étais pas prête, continua de murmurer Makarov, ton pouvoir a grandit tout au long de l'année, mais cette magie en demande une si grande quantité que tu serais morte si tu avais essayé plus tôt . . . Mais je savais que tu pourrais le faire plus tard . . . Tu en es désormais capable Lucy, tu peux les ramener . . ._

_- J'aurais pu vous transformer en esprit plus tôt ! Vous auriez vécu éternellement ! commença à pleurer la mage céleste._

_- Je ne pouvais pas . . . Je n'aurais pas pu continuer à voir ce que mes enfants faisaient, je ne peux plus le supporter . . . Ils ont même réussi à t'enlever cet éclat dans les yeux . . ._

_- Maître . . . _

_- Je suis désolé, Lucy . . ._

_Les larmes dans l'orbe vitreux du Maître redoublèrent d'intensité._

_- Je suis désolé de te laisser seule . . . avec eux . . ._

_- . . . Maître ?_

_La jeune femme se rapprocha du lit, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière._

_- Tellement désolé . . ._

_- Non . . ._

_- Je te laisse . . . la guilde . . . Lucy . . ._

_- . . . non . . ._

_La poitrine du Maître de Fairy Tail arrêta de se soulever, son souffle prit fin. _

_- Maître . . . ? hésita la mage céleste, . . . non . . . MAÎTRE !_

Il m'a légué à sa mort le sortilège que je cherchais depuis tant de mois. Je mis des semaines à me remettre de sa disparition et quand je passai enfin le cap, je me suis plongé dans le livre, j'ai tout appris, comment sauver mes amis, comment les faire revenir à la normal et d'autres sortilège encore inconnus. Puis, je me suis mise ensuite à la pratique.

Un par un, j'ai attaqué les membres de la guilde et je les ai réveillés, un par un, j'ai laissé mes sentiments de coté, me sacrifiant pour eux, donnant mon corps et mon âme pour les sauver. Je les ai tous réveillés, tous . . . sauf un. »

La Lucy du future planta son regard dans celui du mage de feu, celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire mauvais.

- Tu mens . . . souffla une voix.

Erza avait posé un genou à terre à l'entente du récit de la blonde, refusant d'y croire. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient effondrer, les uns après les autres, tous ne pouvait se résoudre à croire à cette histoire insensée.

- Nous devenir ces monstres ? hurla la reine des fées, impossible ! Tu m'entends ? je refuse de croire à de telles sornettes !

- Tu y as cru pour ta Lucy non ? rétorqua la mage du futur, alors pourquoi pas pour toi ?

- Je n'y croyais pas ! C'est impossible qu'un des membres de Fairy Tail devienne comme ça !

- Tais-toi, Erza, ordonna la Maître.

Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du récit, il n'avait permis à personne de pouvoir lire ses émotions. Il braqua soudain son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, face à leur ennemi.

- Est-ce vrai ? dit-il simplement.

- . . . Oui, répondit-elle après un temps.

- Mais vous aviez dit que vous pouviez déceler le mensonge chez tous les mages ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois la chevalière.

- On ne peut déceler le mensonge que chez quelqu'un de plus faible que soi, déclara simplement Makarov.

La guilde digéra ses mots et bon nombre se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, une main sur le visage. Le jeune Natsu était prit de tremblements à côté de Lucy, le visage caché par ses cheveux, une larme sur la joue.

- Alors . . . murmura-t-il après un long silence, c'est moi le dernier monstre à abattre ?

- . . . Oui, répondit la mage.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? souffla-t-il, pour me tuer ?

- Non, pour le ramener à la raison.

La jeune mage de feu se stoppa aux mots de la futur Lucy, celle-ci, avança de quelques pas vers l'autre Dragon Slayer et passa lentement sa main gauche à son épaule enrubanné par l'écharpe en écailles. Le jeune mage de feu était perdu, il ne comprenait rien, les mots ne lui parvenaient que par bribes et ensembles, les phrases et les bruits devenaient incompréhensibles pour le jeune homme. Il se raccrocha à la seule vision de confiance qu'il voyait, la jeune femme blonde, le future de son amie qui se dirigeait vers l'objet de ses tourments.

- Ce n'est pas encore toi, Natsu, entendit-il, c'est mon combat. N'est-ce pas, Natsu ?

Ces dernières paroles étaient pour le plus vieux des mages de feu, enjoué d'avoir assisté aux pleurs de la guilde. Il se redressa lentement et attendit la jeune femme.

- Tu savais que la marque de Fairy Tail ne se trouvait plus sur ma main droite car c'est toi même qui me la enlevé en brûlant ma main, commença-t-elle, mais le petit Natsu à raison . . . Quand on est un mage de Fairy Tail, on le grave dans son âme . . . et dans sa peau !

Elle retira d'un coup sec, l'écharpe, dévoilant ainsi son épaule nue, la marque de Fairy Tail tracé à même la peau, sous les acclamations de surprise de la guilde.

- C'est partie pour le dernier combat Natsu !

La mage céleste portait désormais sa main à sa sacoche derrière elle.

- Cette fois je te le promets . . .

Elle en sortit un immense chaîne qu'elle fit tournoyer autour c'elle, celle-ci, une clé à chaque mailles, resta en suspend dans les aires, contrôlée par la mage.

- Moi ! Lucy Heartfilia, Maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail et gardienne de ses portes, je le jure sur ma vie, Natsu Dragneel . . . je vais prendre la clé de ton cœur !

- Viens . . . je t'attends . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Et c'est reparti pour un chapitre!

Alors je préviens, ce n'est qu'un énorme combat (la faute au shonen que je regarde, c'est pas ma faute!), mais il fallait que je le mette XD

C'est pas grave si je n'ai pas de réview (je comrendrai vu le chapitre), j'en suis pas très fière.

Pour info, le prochain chapitre sera le tout dernier! Bientôt la fin des aventures! XD

**Chapitre 5 : Une peur combative**

Les mailles ornées des clés de la mage volaient autour d'elle, elle semblait vouloir protéger la jeune femme qui faisait face à son adversaire. La guilde observait, les yeux grands ouverts les protagonistes du combat qui leur fendait le cœur, la futur Lucy au regard glacial de peine et le futur Natsu au regard brûlant de haine. La Lucy actuelle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de l'homme qui avait voulu l'assassiner quelques minutes plus tôt, son meilleur ami allait-il réellement devenir cet homme au cœur sombre ? Elle tourna la tête vers son « meilleur ami ». Celui-ci tremblait de tout son être, il n'avait pas cessé depuis le récit de son futur, le regard masqué par l'horreur, fixé sur l'homme aux cheveux roses. Du mouvement survint alors du coté de l'adulte aux esprits. Sa chaîne s'étaient mise à tourner rapidement autour de Lucy, une clé plus brillante que les autres atterrie alors face aux mains de la mage stellaire dont le visage exprimait désormais une détermination sans faille.

- Ouvre-toi porte de Glace ! cria-t-elle, Gray !

Le gong familier qui sonnait habituellement l'apparition des amis de la mage céleste retentit, mais rien ne se produisit. Les membres de Fairy Tail pensèrent que ce n'avait pas marché quand soudain, un blizzard miniature s'abattu devant Lucy, il se transforma en tornade et une silhouette la traversa de l'intérieur et prit place face à l'homme aux cheveux roses. Les siens étaient noir de jais, contrastant avec le blanc de sa tenue de soirée.

- Sérieux . . . grognait le nouvel arrivant, c'est pas facile de venir jusqu'ici . . .

Un Gray Fullbuster, de sept ans plus âgé, se tenait maintenant devant une guilde éberluée.

- Moi . . . murmura le plus jeune des mages de glaces.

Son homologue tourna alors la tête vers son cadet qu'il observa longuement sans dire un mot, son regard passa jusqu'au jeune Natsu aux yeux perdus, il le détailla quelques secondes puis lui sourit doucement.

- Gray . . . ? souffla le jeune mage de feu.

La tête de l'ancien apprenti d'Oul s'inclina légèrement et son sourire s'accentua.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, fit-il, je vais le ramener à la raison.

- Laisse-moi . . . murmura le fils d'Igneel, laisse-moi me battre à tes côtés . . .

Il s'avançait lentement vers la mage de glace qui le regardait surpris, La Lucy du future avait, elle aussi, détournée son regard de son adversaire pour s'accrocher à cette vision, d'un Natsu fébrile, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne peux pas . . . continua-t-il les mains désormais sur son visage, je ne peux pas vivre en sachant ce que je vais faire !

Son hurlement lui mit un genou à terre.

- Comment je peux rester ici à ne rien faire en sachant quelle ordure je suis ! Je ne peux pas me le pardonner . . . la guilde . . . ma famille . . . Lucy . . . Je ne peux pas !

- Tu as tord, répliqua le futur Gray, cette homme là-bas n'est pas toi.

- Et je vais m'assurer que ce ne soit jamais le cas, ajouta la mage stellaire.

- Même . . . même . . . trembla le jeune Natsu, c'est à moi de le tuer !

- Lucy ? demanda la mage de glace, tu ne peux rien faire ?

Sa demande n'était pas destiner à la jeune fille qui sursauta néanmoins à l'annonce de son prénom, son homologue, elle, hocha doucement la tête, pointa une main vers les membres de la guilde dans laquelle une clé vint se greffer presque immédiatement.

- Que s'ouvre la porte de l'horloge, annonça-t-elle d'une voix assurée, Horologium ! Mode BIG BEN !

Les mages de Fairy Tail n'eurent le loisir d'observer la constellationniste que quelques secondes, ensuite, quatre murs apparurent tout autour de la guilde qui se retrouva piégée dans ce qui semblait être un clocher couché à l'horizontal.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit Lucy sous les protestations du mage de feu, mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'en charger.

L'ainé des mage de glace approuva en silence les paroles de sa propriétaire et se tourna enfin vers on adversaire.

- Bon, cracha un certain homme aux cheveux roses, c'est fini maintenant ?

- Oui, lui répondit Gray, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Natsu. Mais cette fois c'est la bonne, la guilde va te faire revenir !

Son costard se dissipa pour faire apparaître ses vêtements de guilde et la mage se rua faire son ancien meilleur ami.

- Ice Make, Sword !

Il créa une épée de glace pour forcer Natsu à s'éloigner de Lucy, mais surtout de son ancienne guilde, de son ancien Natsu.

Il avait été le premier à être transformer en esprit par Lucy. En plein combat, le mage de glace s'était retrouvé les bras coincé par Ariès et Loki, tandis que ses jambes s'étaient retrouvé piéger dans le sol par Virgo, la mage stellaire s'était alors jetée sur lui, murmurait l'incantation et il avait disparut. Quand elle se décida enfin de l'appeler, la première réaction du l'ancien disciple fut tout bonnement de pleurer. Il l'avait supplié de lui pardonner ses erreurs et lui avait promis qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Il n'avait demandé qu'une seul chose en retour : qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour ramener ses amis à la raison. Cette promesse, elle finissait de la tenir aujourd'hui et ça, il ferait tout pour.

Mais le mage était en mauvaise posture, Lucy le savait, Natsu était, à cause du sortilège, bien plus fort que Gray et en vérité, plus fort que n'importe qui dans ces temps. L'une de ses clés brilla pour l'appeler. Elle acquiesça.

- Ok, alors à ton tour, dit-elle, ouvre-toi Porte de la Pluie ! Jubia !

Encore quelques secondes de flottement et une fine pluie s'abattue devant la mage aux clés. Tout comme Gray, une Jubia de plusieurs années d'avance prenait maintenant place sur la scène. Elle était incroyablement belle, les cheveux légèrement plus longs, mais ses yeux mêlaient étrangement, tristesse, douleur et compassion tout en surplombant un doux sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres à la vue de la guilde. Quand elle aperçue la jeune Jubia, la future mage d'eau l'a gratifia même d'un petit signe de main amicale. Mais un cri la ramena sur le combat, Natsu avait envoyé Gray au tapis et celui-ci fut projeté vers la mage d'eau. Sans sourciller, la mage intercepta le mage de glace qui s'écroula par terre, dos à Jubia. En tournant légèrement la tête, il aperçut la bleuté et ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu.

- Jubia ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Un coup de main Gray ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Aucun rougissement, aucun tremblement dans la voix, ce furent les seuls choses que remarquèrent les mages de la guilde. L'ainé des mages de glace la gratifia d'un sourire en coin.

- Avec grand plaisir . . .

Toujours au sol, il envoya son haut valser comme à son habitude, tandis que la mage d'eau lui enlaça tendrement le cou. Aucun de leurs deux visages ne broncha quand Jubia laissa glisser ses mains vers celles de Gray, son corps commençait petit à petit à se transformer en eau et entourait progressivement le corps du mage de glace d'un mince filet d'eau. La transformation fine, il se redressa et refit face au mage de feu.

- C'est reparti ! cria-t-il en s'élançant, ensemble Jubia !

- OK !

- Fusion de magie, Unison Raid ! clamèrent-t-ils, Polar Whips !

Dans chaque main de l'ancien apprenti, un énorme fouet de glace entouré d'une couche d'eau apparut. Les deux mages firent claquer leurs fouets près du mage de feu qui resta le plus possible éloigné de l'attaque des deux esprits.

- Je connais déjà cette attaque Lucy ! rigola-t-il, Gray crée deux fouets de glace qui attaque l'adversaire à distance tandis que l'eau de Jubia les entoure afin que, quand le fouet manque de peu sa cible, des lames d'eau s'attaquent à lui une nouvelle fois. C'est pas la première fois que je vois cette combinaison, je vais être vexé . . .

- On en a pas finit ! hurla Gray.

Les mages de la guilde ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux, le plus âgé des mages de glace faisant équipe avec Jubia était réellement impressionnant. Il semblait en pleine danse avec sa partenaire, le visage concentré, tout en protégeant la Lucy du future quelques peu essoufflée par l'effort.

- Mais c'est quoi cette combinaison . . . murmura le jeune Gray dans le corps de l'esprit.

- Gray-sama n'y va pas de main morte, claironna une voix, il utilise les sorts les plus puissant qu'il connait avec Jubia-sama.

La guilde regarda autour d'elle, la voix ne provenait d'aucun des membres présents dans la forteresse.

- Du devrait laisser tomber ce que tu es entrain de faire depuis tout à l'heure Lucy-san, entama la voix à nouveau, c'est vain.

La mage stellaire tourna lentement les yeux vers l'une des parois de l'esprit. Une silhouette traversa le bois pour atterrir auprès des mages vigilants, mais les paroles de Lucy les calmèrent, tout en surprenant.

- Horologium . . . chuchota-t-elle.

- En effet, répondit-il avec une révérence.

La silhouette ne ressemblait en rien à l'Horologium que la guilde connaissait, celui-ci était entièrement homme, plutôt beau garçon même et souriait d'un sourire gêné.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de Lucy-san de pouvoir me reconnaître sous cette forme ! ria-t-il.

- Tu es Horologium ? demanda Erza, pourquoi nous as-tu enfermés ?

- Ordre de ma propriétaire, commença-t-il, c'est à elle de régler ce problème, pas à vous, pas à votre temps. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais toutes les clés de Lucy-san sont d'accord sur ce point.

- Lucy tu vas bien ? demanda une vois inquiète.

Wendy s'était rapprochée de la mage stellaire, alertée par son souffle devenue plus rapide.

- Elle essaye depuis tout à l'heure de fermer ma porte, expliqua l'esprit de l'horloge, mais je te l'ai dit Lucy-san, c'et vain.

- Pourquoi . . . demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, je suis ton propriétaire

- Non, répondit-il, tu l'étais pour l'ancien moi, nous n'avons pas les même contrats. Tu ne m'a jamais vue sous cette forme encore non ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs ?

- Mode Big Ben ! rigola-t-il, mon corps devient plus gros, j'empêche les attaques que ce soit extérieur ou intérieur, je soigne ou laisse en plan les personnes qui sont coincé ici, mon esprit prend cette forme, je deviens alors le gardien du clocher. Je peux ainsi être, une enceinte protectrice, ou une prison.

- Et tu es quoi là au juste ? grinça Titania.

- A vous de juger . . . murmura-t-il, mais s'il vous plaît, vous êtes mages de Fairy Tail, vous pouvez comprendre, un mage qui ne peut remplir sa mission, est un mage déshonoré, alors, laissez ce Natsu à notre Lucy, je vous en conjure.

Il avait baissé la tête en signe de demande officielle et les mages ne surent plus quoi penser. Peut-être n'allaient-ils finalement, qu'assister au combat qu'en simples spectateurs.

Le combat d'ailleurs faisait toujours rage entre les deux esprits et Natsu. Le mage de feu était beaucoup plus puissant que ses adversaires et envoya finalement Gray au sol. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas rapide vers la blonde à la chaîne qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Unison Raid ! clamèrent deux voix, White Waves !

Une déferlante blanche apparut alors entre la mage Stellaire et celui du feu qui stoppa tout mouvement de Natsu qui observa la gigantesque vague glacée arriver sur lui avec une force inouïe. Il ne put réprimer un sourire à l'idée de défaire une si puissante magie.

- Karyuu no Houkou ! hurla-t-il.

La puissance phénoménale de la vague ne put rien faire contre celle destructrice de l'hurlement du dragon de feu qui la détruisit comme si elle n'était rien. Mais derrière l'immense vapeur provoqué par son attaque, il put clairement entendre :

- Ouvre-toi Porte du Chevalier ! Erza !

Dans un sursaut, Natsu ne put faire qu'un pas en arrière avant de voir l'espace où il se trouvait il y a encore quelques millièmes de secondes se faire découper en deux par le tranchant d'une lame.

- Erza Scarlet . . ., murmura le mage.

Se tenait devant lui maintenant, une magnifique mage aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant dans une robe de soirée noire et armée d'un long sabre noir lui aussi.

- T'as même pas eu le temps de te changer ! rigola le mage, c'est pas facile de venir jusqu'ici hein . . . ?

- Ferme-là . . . répliqua-t-elle.

- Erza ! cria une voix, Jubia et moi on s'occupe de lui, change-toi !

Sur ces mots, les mages d'eau et de glace s'élancèrent sur Natsu.

- Tu penses pouvoir me ralentir, Gray ?

- Pas tout seul en tout cas ! répliqua-t-il en s'envolant littéralement porté par l'eau de Jubia.

- Unison Raid ! crièrent-t-il, Cristal Rain !

L'eau de Jubia se transforma en cristaux de glace et des milliers s'abattirent ainsi sur le Dragon Slayer qui les regarda approcher avec un sourire mauvais. Pendant ce temps, la tenue de soirée de la mage en armure disparut lentement pour laisser place à une véritable armure rouge feu. Elle se tourna vers Lucy et mit un pied à terre.

- Maître Lucy, dit-elle, malgré le fait que mes pouvoirs soient affaiblis par le changement d'ère, je mettrai tout mon pouvoir entre vos mains et ramènerai Natsu Dragneel dans nos rangs.

- Je sais Erza, répondit simplement la mage, vas-y maintenant.

La reine des fées hocha la tête et dans un hurlement, s'élança à la poursuite sur mage de feu qui avait paré sans soucis l'attaque précédente des mages.

- Tes pouvoirs sont diminués ici Erza ! claironna-t-il, tu penses pouvoir me faire face, même avec l'armure de l'Impératrice de Feu ?

- Je ferrai tout pour mon Maître, Natsu, répliqua-t-elle dans une attaque, pour Lucy ! C'est ma fierté en tant que mage dorénavant !

Titania attaqua avec encore plus de fougue cette fois ci, elle se battait pour une raison, elle avait un but, à l'inverse du mage de feu.

Une clé se manifesta lors devant la mage stellaire, qui approuva seulement d'un coup de tête.

- Ouvre toi, Porte du Repentie ! Gerard !

Sous les yeux ébahis des membres de la guilde, notamment de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail à l'entente du prénom, apparut dans un amas d'étoiles le mage aux cheveux bleus en tenue de soirée comme les précédents invoqués. Il sourit un temps aux gens de la guilde tout en transformant ses habits qui laissaient maintenant entrevoir la marque de Fairy Tail sur son avant-bras. D'un pas rapide, il réceptionna une mage en armure qui volait d'un coup du mage de feu dans sa direction.

- Gerard, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

- Salut Erza . . . souriait-il doucement.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux encore quelques secondes avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par deux mages qui auraient bien aimé un coup de main. Masquant un rougissement, ils repartirent à l'assaut, Erza l'élança face à son ennemi, tandis que Gerard ne leva que sa paume.

- Meteor Fall ! cria-t-il.

Des lumières vives attaquèrent alors Natsu qui les para sans sourciller outre mesure et continua d'esquiver les attaques des autres mages.

Pendant ce temps, la reine des fées de cette époque contemplait les yeux ébahis la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

- -Horologium ? chuchota-t-elle, tu peux m'expliquer ?

L'esprit de l'horloge soupira un moment avant de commencer son récit.

- C'est arrivé quand tu étais encore sous le contrôle du sortilège. Toute la rancœur qui avait disparut envers Gerard est subitement revenue à la surface après un an on ne sait pourquoi. Tu es donc allée au conseil pour régler tes comptes, tu as détruit ce qui restait du Conseil, le bâtiment du Conseil ainsi que la prison du Conseil. Tu as voulu le tuer, il s'est défendu mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à te blesser. Lucy est arrivée à ce moment en renfort et lui a expliqué la situation. Gerard a fait alors la seule chose qui était à faire : il s'est empalé sur ta lame. Tu t'es retrouvée sous lui après que celui-ci t'es fait basculer en arrière, tu ne pouvais plus bouger et il a ordonné à Lucy de prononcer l'incantation. Tu es devenu un esprit pendant que Gerard se vidait de son sang sans que Lucy ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle a alors demandé à Gerard s'il voulait revoir ton sourire, ton véritable sourire . . . il a répondu oui. Et Lucy en a fait un esprit à son tour. C'est tout.

C'était tout mais la reine des fées ne put réprimer un sanglot et laissa silencieusement les larmes glisser sur ses joues sous les regards interrogateurs de la guilde.

Le combait continuait à faire rage entre Natsu, Erza, Gerard, Gray et Jubia, tandis que Lucy bataillait elle aussi, mais contre deux clés. Les clés se livraient à un véritable duel pour s'accorder la prochaine place sous les yeux de la mage stellaire qui s'énervait progressivement.

- Vous l'aurez voulu . . . murmura-t-elle, que s'ouvre les Portes du Dragon de Fer et des Mots ! Gajeel ! Levy !

Lentement, de l'acier sortit de terre, il devint un énorme bloc de métal dont le reflet laissait voir un certain visage, une silhouette sortit alors littéralement du bloc se léchant les babines, tout en observant le processus de son amie, qui apparaissaient dans l'amoncellement de mots qui lui donnèrent enfin son apparence. Gajjeel Redfox et Levy Macgarden s'observaient violement dans leurs tenues de soirée.

- Ose dire que tu ne voulais pas me laisser derrière ! cria la mage des mots.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! lâcha le Dragon Slayer les yeux au ciel.

- Mais bien sûr ! rétorqua son interlocutrice, ça fait juste trois fois que tu me fais le coup ! Tu profites d'aller au combat avant moi pour demander à Lu-chan de m'interdire d'y aller aussi ! Ose dire le contraire en me regardant dans les yeux !

La petite mage avait levé un doigt rageur dans sa direction et le mage d'acier n'osa pas répliquer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

- Si les deux tourtereaux veuillent bien se donner la peine . . . siffla la Maître de Fairy Tail légèrement agacée.

- Aye Sir ! clamèrent-t-ils en même temps de peur.

Comme les autres, en quelques secondes ils arborèrent leurs vêtements de mission et s'avancèrent dans le combat.

- Et la tête à flamme ! héla le Dragon Slayer, bouffe ça pour voire ! Tetsuyuukon !

- Solid Script ! Water !

- Pour nous aussi ! crièrent les mages d'eau et de glace, Union Raid ! Polar Whips !

- Dansez mes épées ! hurla à son tour Arza.

- Meteor Fall ! tonna derrière eux Gerard.

Les attaques touchèrent de plein fouet Natsu qui disparut derrière un nuage de poussière.

- On l'a eu ? demanda indécise Levy.

- Vous pensez réellement que ces attaques minables me feront quoi que ce soit ?

Des flammes d'une violence inouïe balayèrent les mages, tous se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes à terre.

- Non mais je rêve ! rigola à plein poumons le mage de feu, à six contre moi vous n'arrivez même pas à me blesser ! Vous faites vraiment pitié ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir m'amuser un peu je suis déçu !

Il se tourna vers Lucy et la détailla quelques secondes, puis continua son discours.

- Hey, Lucy . . . chuchota-t-il, tu voudrais pas pimenter un peu tout ça ? C'est mou, je m'ennuie . . .

La mage ne sourcilla même pas, le regarda juste dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

- Ne sous-estime pas les mages de Fairy Tail, Natsu, lui dit-elle, et surtout, ne demande pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite . . . Que s'ouvre la Porte de la Foudre ! Laxus !

Un éclair zébra le ciel et Laxus apparut devant Lucy, transforma ses vêtements dans la foulée et s'élança immédiatement à la rencontre de son adversaire.

- Que fait Laxus ici ? demanda soudainement Makarov, je ne peux pas l'avoir appelé pour se battre pour Magnolia ! Je l'ai banni !

- En effet, répondit l'esprit de l'horloge, Laxus n'a jamais été contaminé par le maléfice, il a même participé à la mise en lieu sur des habitants d'Earthland. Lucy le croyait mort après deux ans sans de nouvelles, mais ils se sont retrouvés. Laxus était d'ailleurs très étonné de voir Lucy en vie et toujours dans son état normal, lui-même ayant assisté au changement de ses anciens amis. Il lui a avoué qu'il n'osait pas se battre avec eux, qu'il comprenait maintenant ce que c'était de devoir ce battre contre ses propres amis. Lucy lui a expliqué son projet et il a décidé par la suite de se battre à ses côté, pour respecter la volonté du Maître, et croyant dur comme fer que Lucy était la seule, la clé, qui pouvait faire quelques chose. Laxus lui a permis de récupérer quelques clés sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à ce qu'ils affrontent Natsu. Sa puissance était déjà énorme et Laxus n'a put que protéger que Lucy et ensuite s'enfuir, mais il avait été malheureusement extrêmement blessé et même Wendy ne put rien faire. Il lui a demandé alors de le transformer en esprit pour qu'il puisse continuer à veiller sur les membres de la guilde et elle de là-haut tout comme Gerard, et elle a accepté.

Un silence de mort régnait désormais sur la guilde, tous sans exception était devenu comme Natsu et même Laxus n'avait rien put y faire.

- Lucy ! cria une voix.

Dans le combat, Natsu avait réussi à frapper Gray et en une seule attaque, l'avait mis au tapis, le mage de feu se tenait maintenant les côtes une grimace aux lèvres, Jubia le maintenant hors de porté des attaques destructrices du Dragon Slayer. Lucy acquiesça.

- Ouvre-toi, Porte du Dragon de l'Air ! Wendy !

Une tornade s'abattue sur le sol et une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en sortit rapidement. Tout comme Laxus, elle ne perdit pas de temps et après seulement un rapide coup d'œil à son homologue de sept ans sa cadette et à la guilde, ses vêtements retrouvèrent leur fonctions de combat et s'élança sans broncher vers le lieu de bataille. L'ainé des mages de feu la remarqua aussitôt et réprima une grimace.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose à toi, siffla-t-il, Karyuu no Houkou !

Wendy ne fronça que peu les sourcils et esquiva d'une main sur le sol les flammes du dragon, toujours face à lui, pour le voir arrivé à grande vitesse vers elle, le poing enflammé.

- Karyuun no Tekken !

- Tenryuu no Houkou ! cria la jeune mage.

Le souffle du Dragon Slayer du ciel ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la puissance de celui du feu, mais il la force dégagée la fit s'envoler au-dessus du mage pour après s'être laissé portée par le vent, atterrir tout en douceur auprès du brun blessé.

- Cette gamine . . ., murmura le mage de feu.

- Tetsuyuu no Tenken !

Le combat n'était pas encore terminé et les mages n'allaient certainement pas le laisser tourner les yeux, notamment une jeune blonde qui respirait de plus en plus bruyamment.

- Que s'ouvre les Trois Portes de Sang ! Mirajane ! Elfman ! Lisanna !

Encore une fois, les mages de Fairy Tail apparurent progressivement devant leur propriétaire, toisant leur adversaire de haut en bas. La plus jeune se retourna pour faire face à la blonde qui leva un œil interrogateur.

- Nous allons te le ramener, assura-t-elle, je te le promets.

Lucy ne répondit même pas, se contenant d'un hochement de tête presque imperceptible.

- Take Over ! clamèrent-ils alors en même temps.

- Satan Soul !

- Beast Soul !

- Animal Soul !

La fratrie se transforma et participa au combat, laissant la mage stellaire grimacer silencieusement. Bien que l'arrivé des trois nouveaux mages déconcerta un peu la mage de feu, la surprise fut de courte durée. Le problème étant que, quand Natsu réussissait à toucher un mage, celui-ci était condamné à rester à terre pour plusieurs minutes, tant les coups du Dragon Slayer étaient puissants et dévastateurs. Ainsi, malgré leur nombre croissant, peu de mages affrontaient en réalité le Salamander. Celui-ci prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à abattre ses poings sur le visage de ses adversaires. Il arrêta subitement ses coups à la vue de sa situation, tous les mages était debout et le toisaient du regard, les visages déformés par la colère. Il était encerclé.

- Ensemble ! ordonna la mage aux clés.

- OK ! hurlèrent-ils d'une voix synchro.

- Dansez mes épées !

- Demon/Animal/Beast Extinction !

- Union Raid! Polar Whips!

- Tetsuyuu no Houkou!

- Solid Script! Water Arrows!

- Meteor Fall!

Les attaques combinées eurent l'effet d'une détonation dans les oreilles des membres de Fairy Tail, dégageant un amas de poussière gigantesque qui masqua la vue de tous les mages présents. La guilde pensait la baille enfin terminé, mais un rire mauvais les défit de tout espoir. Les futurs de la guilde levèrent les yeux au ciel et aperçurent dans une grimace parfaitement synchronisée, un mage de feu indemne, mais avec un petit plus auquel ne s'attendait certainement pas la guilde.

- Art secret des Dragon Slayers . . . entama-t-il, Hiryuu no Tsubasa . . .

Il portait maintenant de véritables ailes de dragons, dont il profita aisément pour attaquer depuis le ciel.

- Prenez-ça . . . Karyuun no Houkou !

- Solid Script ! Iron Wall !

Levy avait répliqué juste à temps pour protéger les esprits de la blonde qui la gratifièrent d'un large sourire, hormis un certain mage d'acier qui préféra amplement profiter du repas qui lui était offert.

- Maintenant qu'il vole ça va être plus compliqué, commenta Erza, Gray, Jubia, Mira, Lisanna et Gerard occupez-le le temps que les renforts arrivent. Gajeel t'a finit ?

Ce dernier passa sa langue sur et lèvres, ayant justement terminé son occupation.

- Merci pour le repas Levy . . . murmura-t-il avec son habituel sourire au visage.

- De rien ! lui sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

- A toi de jouer Gajeel ! lança la reine des fées.

- C'est partie . . . Art secret des Dragons Slayers : Hiryuu no Tsubasa !

Tout comme Natsu avant lui, son dos s'ornait maintenant d'une paire d'ailes semblables à celle du Salamander. Il s'envola alors à la poursuite de l'homme aux cheveux roses en hurlant comme à son habitude.

- Maître ! héla Titania.

- Je sais, acquiesça la jeune femme, que s'ouvrent les Portes du Chat Bleu, du Chat Blanc et du Chat Noir ! Happy ! Charles ! Lily !

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois Exceeds apparurent dans un tourbillon de plumes. Ils avaient le visage grave et n'accordèrent pas même un regard à leurs homologues à l'intérieur d'Horologium avant de s'avancer vers le combat, toutes ailes sorties.

- Je prends Erza-san ! annonça la chatte blanche.

- Pour moi c'est Elfman ! répondit le partenaire du Dragon Slayer de fer.

- Laxus, dit simplement le chat du bonheur.

Les chats s'élancèrent, toutes ailes sorties et attrapèrent leurs compagnons précédemment cités. Natsu se retrouva alors encerclé, aussi bien dans les airs qu'au sol ce qui ne parut pas l'embarrasser outre mesure. Il continua à sourire, exaspérant toujours un peu plus ses anciens compagnons. De nouveau, tous les mages de la constellationniste attaquèrent ensemble sous ordre de la reine des fées, mais rapidement, ils furent tous balayé par des flammes ardentes.

- Guren Bakuenjin ! hurla-t-il.

Ils n'avaient rien put faire, la puissance de l'explosion était si forte que tous s'envolèrent à plusieurs mètres du Dragon Salyer. Celui-ci ne leur laissa pas le temps de récupérer et s'élança alors à l'attaque de la mage stellaire restée en retrait. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour esquiver son poing enflammé.

- LUCY ! crièrent les mages.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva encore, masquant une nouvelle fois la vue aux mages de la guilde dans le l'horloge géante. La plus jeune des mages stellaires sentit Horolloguilm à coté d'elle serrer son poing, le visage grave. Mais quand la fumée se dissipa enfin, Natsu était seul sur le sable, regardant furtivement autour de lui. Il leva alors la tête et tous les mages purent voir une Lucy indemne, deux ailes d'une blancheur éclatante dans le dos.

- Merci, Apus, entendirent la guilde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune Erza quelque peu éberluée.

- Apus . . . chuchota la plus jeune des mages stellaires, l'esprit de la porte de l'oiseau du paradis . . . C'est cela, n'est-ce pas, Horologium ?

- Tout à fait, répondit-il, c'est une clé d'argent que tu obtiendras plus tard.

- Aucune capacité offensive, aucun pouvoir, déclara-t-elle, hormis le fait de donner à son propriétaire une paire d'ailes qui fait ressembler son maître à un ange.

- En effet, digne de toi, Lucy-san.

Lucy n'ajouta rien, elle se contenta de reporter son attention sur le combat. Natsu avait rejoint son future dans les airs et la toisait d'un sourire mauvais. Ils ne firent que se regarder pendant encore quelques secondes quand pour une fois, ce fut Lucy qui brisa le silence.

- C'est étrange, tu en trouves pas Natsu ? demanda-t-elle, les ailes d'un dragon face aux ailes d'anges. Ça fait - vraiment anges contre démon tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ça dépend . . . répondit-il, qui est le diable ? Celui qui n'en fait juste qu'à sa tête, ou celle qui utilise ses amis pour parvenir à ses fins ?

La mage céleste ne releva pas l'insulte, elle en avait l'habitude.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

Soudain, une certaine peluche bleu atterrie dans le dos du mage de feu qui hoqueta de surprise. Dans un cri de rage, Happy déploya ses ailes, surplombant les ailes de dragons avec celles blanches et duveteuse habituelles des Exceeds, démarra un looping que Natsu termina au sol, la tête la première dans le sable, tandis qu'Happy se décalait de lui dans un bond.

- Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit . . . déclara-t-il rageur, tu en comprends rien. Elle porte tous nos fardeaux sur ses épaules !

Natsu se releva difficilement, sonné par la vitesse et la hauteur de laquelle l'avait projeté son ancien chat.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre sa souffrance ! Celle de voir tous ses amis devenir ses ennemis ! Tu vas payer !

Happy sembla alors concentrer tout son pouvoir magique en lui, Lily et Charles faisaient de même, le regard à l'identique, colère et rage s'y mêlant. Ils venaient d'utiliser le pouvoir de Lucy pour se transformer tous les trois en énormes Exceeds, Happy et Charles adoptant la même forme que Lily quand celui-ci se grandissait. Les trois Excceds de combat s'élancèrent alors dans le combat suivis de très près par leurs amis de la guilde. Pour toute réponse à l'assaut de tous les mages de Fairy Tail présents, Natsu sourit.

- Art secret ultime des Dragon Slayer, Hiryuu no Shitai!

- Non! hurla la mage en armure, empêcher le ! VITE !

Tous les mages attaquèrent en même temps, le plus rapidement possible, tandis que le corps du mage de feu s'enveloppa de flammes rouges ardentes, empêchant tout humain normal de s'approcher à moins quelques mètres. Gray et Jubia tentèrent leurs chances à l'aide de la magie de glace de l'apprenti d'Oul. Mais quand leur épée mi-glace, mi-eau, frappa le mage de feu, celle-ci s'évapora tout bonnement et les deux mages s'envolèrent au loin. Le corps de Natsu devenait plus grand, plus imposant, sa magie se développait dans ce nouveau corps qui apparaissait, toujours plus grand, à en devenir énorme et forçant les mages à lever la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le haut. Natsu était devenu un dragon.

- Igneel . . . ? murmura le jaune Salamander.

- Non, rétorqua l'esprit de l'horloge, il n'en a prit que la forme. Le dernier secret des Dragons Slayer, leur forme ultime, la transformation complète en dragon. Seul notre Natsu maîtrise cette forme, même Gajeel n'y arrive pas. C'est largement au-dessus de ses moyens.

Pendant ce temps, les mages actifs avaient pris tous sans exceptions un visage effrayé. Tous savait qua maintenant la partie allait être beaucoup plus compliqué.

- Lucy ! cria Titania, on a besoin de renfort ! les autres, avec moi ! Faut pas le laisser s'envolé, sinon tout est perdu !

Les mages acquiescèrent et tous attaquèrent dans des cris de rage les ailes de Natsu qui cracha toutes ses flammes de fureurs. Ses rugissements empoissèrent l'air et la petite voix de Lucy fut presque inaudible pour les membres de Fairy Tail.

- Que s'ouvre les Portes du Sable ! du Feu Pourpre ! de la Fumée ! des Cartes ! du Fusil ! du Révolver ! du Bois ! du Félin ! de la Lumière ! de la Terre ! de l'Art ! de la Danse ! des Runes ! de la Fée ! de l'Ame ! de la Vitesse ! de la Pensée !

La jeune femme continua encore et encore ses ordres. Un par un, tous les mages Fairy Tail firent leurs apparitions, un à un ils dégénèrent leurs armes ou magie et s'attaquèrent à Natsu. La bataille prenait une tout autre mesure pour le dragon qui ne pouvait se protéger des attaques des mages, même si les dégâts véritables étaient minimes pour son nouveau corps. Sa queue claqua et plusieurs mages se retrouvèrent hors combat. Les seuls coups qui semblaient avoir de l'effet étaient bien entendu ceux de Gajeel, Wendy et Laxus, les autres attaques ne servaient en réalité que les protéger.

- Impossible . . . murmura une autre mage stellaire dans un corps de bois.

- De quoi ? demanda son futur esprit, que la guilde l'attaque ? Qu'il se soit transformé en dragon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si surprenant dans ce . . .

- Je ne parle pas de ça, le coupa-t-elle, comment . . . ? Comment elle peut faire apparaître tant d'esprit à la fois ?

Les autres mages coincés la regardèrent, oui elle avait raison.

- Mon maximum a été de neuf esprits en même temps ! C'est impossible d'en faire autant ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son pouvoir est aussi grand ?

Horologium ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, il s'était attendu à cette question et n'avait pu trouver d'échappatoire.

- Je ne veux pas te mentir, déclara-t-il, alors je vais me taire.

Horologium s'il te plaît ! demanda-t-elle.

L'esprit détourna les yeux de la blonde. Elle n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui. Le combat quant à lui continuait de faire rage chez les mages et le dragon. Celui-ci avait mis à terre une bonne partie des assaillants avec une simple attaque, mais avec sa nouvemme forme, un seul coup signifiait le hors combat total. Mais lentement, le dragon se rendit compte que les attaques qu'ils lui assénaient étaient beaucoup plus efficaces qu'aux départs. Pour quelles raisons ils devenaient plus forts tout au long du combat et pour quelles raisons ses mages aux sols commençaient à se relever ? Il fixa d'un œil mauvais la mage stellaire qui concentrait tout son pouvoir magique dans ses clés. Comment ?

- Comment . . . ?siffla-t-il de sa voix draconienne, comment arrives-tu à aller si loin ? Tu n'avais pas autant de pouvoir la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme sourit, enfin. Elle se redressa lentement et accrocha son regard. Elle ne semblait que peu affectée par ses précédents efforts.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi en forme ? rugit le dragon, ça aurait dû te bouffer toutes tes forces !

Elle accentua son sourire.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait une fois mon passé tué ?

Il hoqueta de surprise à la question qu'il jugea immédiatement stupide.

- Je serais revenus dans le futur, quelle question ! Aucun d'entre nous ne peux rester dans une autre ère que la sienne trop longtemps !

- On est bien d'accord, mais de ce qui est de revenir dans le futur, je crois bien que tu es foutu Natsu . . .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu m'as demandé plus tôt comment j'ai fait pour venir jusqu'ici, je me trompe ?

- Et alors ? rugit de nouveau la bête.

- J'ai utilisé un Anima, déclara la mage céleste.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour le dragon. Un Anima était une distorsion dans l'espace certes, mais aussi le temps. D'accord, c'était une possibilité, mais il fallait une énorme source de magie . . .

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais . . . ? murmura-t-il.

- Si tu voulais revenir dans le futur, je crois que c'est raté, il faudrait pour cela, qu'il y en ait un.

Le dragon lança un rugissement de rage dans les cieux. Il commençait de nouveau à bouger ses ailes à battre.

- Et c'est moi le monstre ? hurla-t-il, tu as détruit le futur pour venir jusqu'ici !

- Ne le laisser pas s'envoler ! ordonna la reine des fées.

- C'est Fiore qui m'a dit de le faire, je n'ai pas ce fardeau sur mes épaules. Et rappelle moi, qui a tué un dragon pour venir jusqu'ici ?

- Tu nous as tous condamné ! rugit le dragon.

- Bien au contraire ! rétorqua-t-elle, mais de toute façon tu ne m'écouteras pas ! A vous mes esprits dorés ! Aquarius, Léo, Sagitarius, Cancer, Taurus, Virgo, Capricornus, Scorpius, Ariès, Gémini, Libra, Piscès !

Les douze esprits des voies dorées apparurent un à un et s'élancèrent en soutien des autres mages. Gemini se transforma en Erza et les deux mages en armure firent danser leur épée à une allure folle, tandis que Virgo disparaissait sous le sol et que les autres esprits s'occupaient du cas du dragon.

- Piscès l'esprit du Poisson et Libra l'esprit de la balance ? demanda d'une petite voix la jeune mage céleste.

- Oui, tu les obtiendras aussi, assura l'esprit de l'horloge.

- A vous mes esprits d'argent ! Lyra, Plue, Crux !

Les trois esprits apeurent à leur tour sur le champ de bataille.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda une nouvelle fois la jeune blonde, que peuvent-ils faire ?

- Ils sont devenus plus fort grâce à toi, Lucy, répliqua le dernier esprit de portes argentées.

- Plue ! Seconde forme ! ordonna la mage céleste au combat, Lyra, Wendy ! Crux, Archive !

- OK !

Plue sembla se concentrer lentement, puis comme les Exceeds précédemment, il se transforma. Il était devenu une énorme bête à corne rugissant comme un loup, tandis que Lyra courait à vive allure vers la mage d'air.

- Wendy ! cria-t-elle.

Le Dragon Slayer la remarqua et compris le message. Elles se prirent alors les mains et crièrent à l'unisson.

- Fusion de magie ! Unison Raid ! Cure Melody !

La voix de Lyra commençait à emplir l'espace, subjuguant même les rugissements incessant du dragon, apportant avec le doux son de sa mélodie, les pouvoirs de Wendy qui commençait à soigner toutes les blessures des mages dans le champ d'action. Crux quant à lui, commençait à diriger les actions à l'aide de la magie Archive qu'il avait obtenue à l'aide de sa propriétaire. La bataille était monumentale et dorénavant, tous les protagonistes et acteurs étaient présents. Lucy laissa échapper toute la magie qu'elle avait reçue à son arrivé dans ce présent et son poing s'illumina de milliers d'étoiles, tandis que son autre main lança sa chaîne de clé à l'une des Erza.

- C'est partie ! hurlèrent les mages.

Sans attendre, tous les mages se relevèrent, Erza déploya la chaîne au dessus de Dragon et l'enfonça dans le sol avec son épée, tandis que son double créé par Gemini faisait de même de l'autre côté. Ils usèrent tous de leurs dernières forces pour plaquer le dragon au sol.

- Un dernier effort, Apus ! hurlait-elle.

Ses ailes battirent, la jeune femme s'envola. Elle tint son poing et se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers la cause de toutes ses souffrances, bien décidée, à en finir, enfin.

- NON !

Natsu battait la paroi de bois autour de lui de toutes ses forces, ses mains commencèrent à saigner sous l'effort.

- N'y vas pas ! LUCY !

Les yeux incompréhensifs des mages de la guilde se détournèrent du spectacle qu'offrait leur ami pour regarder avec effroi le dragon commencé à tout simplement se dégonfler. Son corps reprenait rapidement à reprendre ses proportions d'origine, ses bras, ses jambes apparaissaient ainsi que ses habituels cheveux roses, mais aussi, son regard sombre et son sourire mauvais. Lucy le regarda mettre sa main à sa ceinture et en sortir un troisième et dernier poignard sans pouvoir quoi que ce soit pour que la distance qui les séparait ne s'arrête. Surprise par sa soudaine re-transformation, elle prit le coup de poignard dans le ventre sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l'esquiver et s'étala le long du bras de son ancien ami.

- LUCY ! hurlèrent les mages au combat.


	6. Chapter 6

Et c'est partie pour la toute fin des aventures de Lucyy et cie! ^^ Je tiens sincèrement à remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont soutenue depuis le début de ma fic, c'est à dire: Lucie, euuh moi 8D, paprika, Rebornx3, alia OO, Suzunachan, Ayaka, Yukiju, et marielovemanga! Merci à eux pour leurs coms (et aux futurs coms possibles XD) et leur soutien!

Et merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs!

Blabla terminé: bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 : Une peur nommée destin**

La blonde ne bougeait plus, pas le moindre son émanant d'elle ne parvenait à ses amis qui hurlaient à sans fendre l'âme. Jugeant que ces ailes étaient de trop, Natsu arracha Apus du dos de son ancienne amie et la regarda encore un moment dans cette position, un bras de chaque côté du sien, la tête appuyée dessus et les jambes ballantes. Mais surtout, le sang rougeoyant qui sortait de sa plaie béante et qui s'étalait désormais sur le bras du dragon.

- Dommage, lui chuchota le Salamander, la partie est perdue, Lucy . . . Tu auras fait tout ce que tu pouvais, mais au final, ça n'a pas suffit . . . Comme d'habitude, tu n'as rien réussi du tout ! Tu aurais dû me laisser te tuer dans ce temps, cela t'aurais évité de souffrir, ma petite Lucy . . .

- . . . Qui te dit . . . murmura une faible voix, que la partie . . . était terminée ?

Natsu vit, incrédule, Lucy empoigner de toutes ses forces le bras du Salamander. Sur le coup de la surprise, il ne fit aucun geste.

- J'ai promis, commença-t-elle, que je te ramènerai . . . Je l'ai promis, à la guilde, aux gens qui m'ont donné leur pouvoir et leur vie pour que je parvienne jusqu'ici, à moi-même, et à toi . . . Alors . . . ne crois pas . . . qu'un simple coup comme celui-là . . . me détournera de ma route . . . Natsu !

Le sol sous les pieds du dragon Slayer se déroba soudain et laissa apparaître une nouvelle tête rose les larmes aux yeux. Virgo attrapa les jambes du mage de feu et les enfonça dans le sol sans le lâcher pour autant. Celui-ci laissa son pouvoir se déverser dans ses membres emprisonnés par l'esprit mais malgré les brûlures et la douleur, celle-ci tint bon.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle, comparer à ce qu'à dû subir Hime-sama durant toutes ses années !

- Et merde !

Il tenta alors de se séparer de la jeune femme, il leva son poing, mais celui-ci fut intercepté au-dessus de sa tête par un fouet. Il remonta le fil pour apercevoir Erza au sol, tenant ferment le manche de l'arme, accompagnée de son compagnon, Gerard.

- On en te laissera pas faire . . . entendit-il.

Il renonça rapidement, libérant son pouvoir pour faire souffrir son ennemie qui sourit. Derrière elle, Gray et Jubia concentrait une nouvelle fois leur pouvoir entre eux pour protéger leur propriétaire du feu ravageur de Natsu. Wendy quant à elle, essayait de limiter les dégâts de la lame à l'intérieur du corps de Lucy, mais la pauvre Dragon Slayer avait subie beaucoup de blessures et elle n'avait aucun contact physique avec la mage blonde, en larmes, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus. Chaque mage de Fairy Tail tentait de faire quelques chose pour leur amie, donnaient leur pouvoir, ou l'utilisait pour piégé encore un peu plus le mage de feu. Ce dernier voyait de plus en plus rouge et sa rage croissait à mesure que ses options de fuite s'amenuisaient.

- On te l'a dit . . . entendit-il de la blonde, tout sera terminé dans quelques minutes, ici et maintenant !

Elle prononça alors son incantation.

_Je suis Lucy Heartfilia_

_Maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail et Gardienne de ses portes_

_Toi, oh âme égarée de ton chemin_

_Oubliée par le destin,_

_Les 88 étoiles s'alignent et font de toi mon étoile_

_Tes erreurs passées et des actes seront effacés de la mémoire de ce monde_

_L'immortalité et le repentie te seront accordés,_

_Je prendrai ton fardeau sur mes épaules_

_A mon service jusqu'à la mort_

_La clé de ton cœur est mienne_

_Natsu Dragneel !_

Sans attendre et ignorant les protestations du Dragon Slayer, la jeune femme enfonça sa main dans la poitrine du jeune homme qui hurla de douleur. Son hurlement remplit tout l'espace mais prit fin aussi vite et le silence s'abattu alors sur le champ de bataille. Il avait disparut en milliers d'étoiles et Lucy s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée. La guilde entendit les cris des esprits de leurs futurs et leurs visages déformés par la douleur, puis leurs disparitions, chacun hurlant à s'en déchirer l'âme le nom de la jeune femme. A côté de la jeune mage stellaire, l'esprit de l'horloge posa une main tremblante sur le bois, son regard intima à la mage qu'il s'y était attendu pendant toute la bataille, à son sacrifice.

- Lucy . . . murmura-t-il avant de disparaître à son tour.

Wendy se précipita alors vers la blonde mourante. La petite fille posa ses main sur son ventre et commença les soins mais les membres de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas dupes, sa blessure était trop importante pour être soigné, même pour la bleutée.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Wendy, murmura la jeune femme, c'était le seul moyen . . .

- Ne dit pas ça ! répliqua le Dragon Slayer de l'Air, je peux te soigner . . . je peux . . .

- Non, tu ne peux pas, répéta la mage, Lucy . . . ?

Son homologue du passé s'approcha doucement, à l'inverse de ses amis, ses yeux étaient secs et résolus, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su.

- Tu l'avais deviné ? demanda son futur.

- Nous avons le même regard, répondit la mage, et pour sauver Natsu, j'aurais tout fait, ma vie, je l'aurais sacrifié, tout comme toi.

- Son homologue lui sourit doucement et lui tendit son poing fermé.

- Alors tu sais ce que je veux que tu fasses . . .

- C'était ton plan en venant jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aye !

L'aînée les mages stellaires glissa alors un objet d'où émané une douce chaleur dans la main de sa cadette et laissa son bras tomber mollement sur le sol. La mage céleste se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas sans accorder un autre regard à son future. La guilde la regarda incrédule, notamment un certain jeune mage de feu qui n'avait pas bougé, digérant lentement toujours la scène précédente. Il avait réellement tué Lucy ? Sa Lucy ? La jeune femme qui . . . ?

- Ouvre toi, entendit-t-il, Porte du Dragon de Feu ! Natsu !

Une intense chaleur parcourut de nouveau l'assistance, Lucy avait dégainé la clé que lui avait donné son reflet et ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée. Un tourbillon de flammes apparut et lentement, une silhouette fit son apparition. Costard cravate une nouvelle fois et d'étranges cheveux roses. Natsu Dragneel faisait son grand retour.

Il ouvrit doucement les pautpières et scruta les mages tremblants, les yeux quelques peu perdus. Il arrêta son regard sur celui chocolat de sa « propriétaire », et sourit le plus naturellement du monde.

- Yo ! lança-t-il une main levée.

Sans autre remarque, il s'avança les yeux éclatants et le sourire aux lèvres, quand le mage passa près de Lucy, il l'a gratifia d'une main sur les cheveux, geste auquel ne répondit pas la jeune mage, perdue dans le vide. Il passa les autres mages de Fairy Tail sur leur garde et s'accroupit auprès de la blessée.

- Hoy Luce ! siffla-t-il, t'as l'air vraiment mal en point !

La jeune femme s'observa un instant, scrutant les orbes verts de mage de feu, avant d'esquisser un sourire, un véritable sourire et de laisser des larmes couler sur ses joues pâles.

- Hoy, Natsu . . . murmura-t-elle, ne t'en fait pas . . . Ca ira pour moi . . .

- Y'a intérêt ! rigola-t-il, Erza, Gray et moi on t'attendra pour faire une mission, sans oublier Happy, bien entendu !

- Aye . . . souria-t-elle.

- Alors t'a intérêt à aller mieux le plus vite possible ! assura-t-il, on t'attendra à la guilde, avec Mira au bar, Gray et moi sur les tables et tout les autres qui rigolent, c'est d'accord ?

- OK . . . souffla-t-elle, c'est d'accord . . .

Il resta là, le sourire le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais fait, accroupi auprès de la femme qu'il avait trahi, cette dernière, un doux sourire au visage et les yeux s'éveillant dans un nouvel éclat.

- Merci . . . réussi-t-elle à souffler une nouvelle fois, Natsu . . .

Celui-ci continua de lui sourire, il ignorait totalement le corps de la jeune femme qui commençait pourtant à disparaître dans un millier d'étoiles, se concentrant sur ses yeux chocolats qu'il ne lâchait plus. La jeune femme le scruta encore une fois, son sourire s'agrandissait chaque secondes où le jeune homme était auprès d'elle. Mais la magie de l'instant disparut, ses yeux disparurent lentement devant le jeune homme et la guilde, incrédule. Il lui avait tint la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement et gardait maintenant le poing ostensiblement fermé.

- Tu ne pouvais pas . . . s'exprima une voix, tu en pouvais pas la laisser partir sans un dernier sourire . . .

Le mage de feu se retourna doucement pour faire face à son cadet, son sourire, toujours fixait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu aurais fait la même chose, c'est ça ? lui demanda son aîné.

- . . . oui . . . répondit le Dragon Slayer.

Sans se dérider, le jeune homme se releva, dépoussiéra ses vêtements les yeux mi-clos.

- Bon, et bien c'est partie ! déclara-t-il finalement les bras derrière le dos pour s'étirer, c'est que j'ai pas l'éternité moi . . .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'exclama une voix.

Erza s'était relevé face à lui, épée sortit, elle et beaucoup de la guilde, voyaient toujours le mage de feu qui avait tué la disparut et ne comprenaient pas son indifférence et son sourire face à eux.

- Je répète, ajouta-t-elle devant son mutisme, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- . . . Seulement les dernières volontés de Lucy.

- Comment ? demanda Titania incrédule.

- Erza, laisse . . . ordonna une voix.

La mage stellaire s'était approché de l'aînée des Salamander et le toisait de haut en bas.

- Ce n'est plus l'homme qui a tenté de me tuer, déclara-t-elle, c'est le véritable Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

- Mais . . . commença Droy.

- Non, le coupa-t-elle, c'est bien lui. Vous avez bien entendu tout à l'heure, non ? « Les esprits ne sont pas affecté par ce sortilège » C'en est un désormais. J'ai moi-même ouvert sa porte.

- Tu as compris son plan quand ? lui murmura-t-il.

- Quand elle s'est jetée sur toi, assura-t-elle sur le même ton, j'ai tout compris à ce moment là. D'ailleurs, il ne faudrait pas que tu y ailles ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, ton pouvoir ne me permettra pas de rester indéfiniment ici.

- Pourquoi ? demanda son homologue.

Les deux Natsu se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, un regard triste mêlé de peine, de douleur et de regrets.

- Il doit accomplir une dernière chose ici, déclara Lucy.

- Comment cela ? demanda le Maître de Faiy Tail.

- Je vais détruire le maléfice avant que celui-ci ne vous touche dans trois ans, annonça le mage de feu.

Stupeur dans l'assemblé.

- Quoi ? demanda Makarov incrédule, le maléfice ne peut pas déjà être en place !

- Si, il l'est, assura le mage aux cheveux roses, il est même près en place depuis déjà quelques années. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en occupé avant d'avoir épuisé toutes les forces de Lucy. Je vous le promets !

Encore un sourire, mais la guilde connaissait ce sourire là, un faux, ce genre de sourire que l'on tend quand la douleur est si vive que l'on pense qu'elle pourrait toucher les autres si elle apparaissait et que l'on tente de le cacher. A l'aide de sa magie, Natsu ramena les clés de ses amis dans sa main et les rajusta sur la chaîne de son amie disparue. Il l'amena ensuite autour de sa ceinture et se retourna une dernière fois vers la guilde.

- Tout ce qui vient de se produire, déclara-t-il, en sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir, laisser-moi faire.

Un instant encore de flottement et la guilde de Fairy Tail acquiesça, Lucy lui faisait confiance, alors eux aussi.

- Tiens bon Lucy, demanda une dernière le mage de feu du futur, je vais tenter de le faire sans puiser dans ton pouvoir magique, mais tient ma porte jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

- Je tiendrais, assura la mage.

Et sous un tourbillon de flamme, le mage de feu s'en alla combattre le destin.

_Appartement de Lucy, deux jours plus tard, tard dans la soirée_

Une certaine blonde dormait le plus sereinement possible dans son lit. Sereine oui, mais très faible, ce fut le constat d'un jeune homme près d'elle qui l'observait dans son sommeil depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Il commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, d'un geste lent et fluide. Il appréciait le doux contact de la matière entre ses doigts, quand la jeune femme étouffa un râle, les paupières toujours closes. Le mage se stoppa et entama une fuite silencieuse vers la sortie la plus proche, mais sa main fut rapidement emprisonnée par la blonde, les paupières lourdes.

- Natsu . . . ? murmura-t-elle.

Il se raidit à l'entente de son prénom, s'il ne bougeait pas, peut-être allait-elle finalement se rendormir ?

- Natsu c'est bien toi !

Elle se rua sur lui, littéralement, si bien que le jeune mage de feu bascula en arrière, se frappa la tête contre l'armoire et tomba au sol, Lucy dans ses bras, accrochée à sa veste.

- Où étais-tu passé ? cria-t-elle. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

- Je . . . entama-t-il, je suis désolé, mais . . .

- Me refait plus jamais ça . . . ordonna-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par un sanglot.

Il fut surpris par ces gestes, jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela de sa part. Ne l'avait-il pas tué il y a à peine deux jours ?

- Me refait plus jamais ça . . . répéta-t-elle au creux de son cou.

- Je ne comprends pas . . . murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi . . . pour quoi rien n'a changé pour toi ?

Lucy savait de quoi il parlait, elle le connaissait mieux que personne désormais. Sa culpabilité, même si plus rien ne se reproduira, même si ça n'avait pas été lui, était bien présente dans son cœur. Elle n'avait plus qu'à lui faire comprendre. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle l'enlaça doucement, arrachant un petit cri de stupeur de son ami.

- Tu sais Natsu, commença-t-elle, cette homme n'était pas toi. Celui qui a fait ça n'était pas toi et la personne qu'il a tuée n'était pas moi.

- Comment tu peux dire ça alors que . . . !

- Une personne est telle qu'elle est, le coupa-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur son cou, qu'avec son expérience, sa mémoire. Tu n'as jamais été sous l'emprise du maléfice et moi je n'ai jamais fait de mes amis des clés. Ces personnes que nous avons vu combattre, n'étaient pas notre guilde, ils l'ont été, mais leurs chemins ont été différents que ceux que nous emprunterons ? Je peux comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais rassure-toi. Bientôt, j'en suis certaine, tu riras comme avant et tu battras avec Gray comme tu l'as toujours fait !

Natsu digéra lentement l'annonce de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Il l'enlaça alors à son tour, la planquant un plus sur son torse afin d'entendre les battements de son cœur qui, à sa grande satisfaction, se firent un peu plus rapide. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, Magnolia s'était murée dans le silence, le souffle des deux jeune gens s'étaient eux aussi stoppé. Pas seulement, pour Magnolia en vérité, c'était tout Fiore, puis tout Earthland qui s'arrêta.

Le temps s'était figé.

Seul un bruit de pas troubla ce silence, lent et assuré, un sourire aux lèvres. Sur la grande place de Magnolia, il s'arrêta et siffla en regardant autour de lui.

- Et bien ! déclara Natsu, t'y est pas allé de main morte Lucy ! T'as dû prendre sept ans de pouvoir magique pour - m'avoir ! Je m'impressionne moi-même.

Sur ces paroles, pas du tout narcissique, il plongea sa main à la poche et en sortie une petite clé.

- Je ne suis pas constellationniste, Luce ! dit le mage de feu, va falloir que tu viennes toute seule !

Pour toute réponse, la clé se mit à briller et sur un muret familier, s'installa dans une fine poussière d'étoiles, une jeune femme blonde aux formes d'anges habillée d'une robe pâle et aux reflets d'or. Lucy Heartfillia, un doux sourire aux lèvres le toisait gentiment.

- Comment t'as fait . . . ? demanda l'homme avec un ton d'enfant.

- Ça s'appelle avoir de bonne relation avec le roi des esprits ! répondit l'esprit des Etoiles.

- Ok . . . siffla-t-il d'un ton enjouer, alors c'est quoi le programmes ?

- On se sacrifie pour remettre le temps en place, tout en effaçant la mémoire des gens par la même occasion, on disparaît et laissons vivre nos versions miniatures.

- Ok ! ajouta-t-il simplement.

Le mage de feu échangea sa place sur le muret avec la jeune femme qui se tint alors au milieu de la ville.

- C'est partie, entama-t-elle.

_Je suis Lucy Heatfillia_

_Maître de Fairy Tail et gardienne de ses portes_

_Esprit et mage des Etoiles_

_Moi, en qui le destin s'est vu confié_

_Je le rends au futur, au nom des 88 étoiles célestes_

_Celui des personnes disparus qui mon donné leur avenir,_

_Des étoiles et les constellations . . ._

Lucy s'arrêta. Elle regarda le mage de feu qui l'observait tranquillement.

- Tu veux ajouter quelque chose avons que nous disparaissions ?

Natsu commença à lever les yeux vers le ciel, il réfléchissait et soudain, une illumination.

- Non ! Pas à dire, mais à faire, répondit-il alors.

En quelques bonds, il rejoignit la mage au centre du cercle étoilé qui était apparut pendant son incantation. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant du doux contact de leurs lèvres scellées entre elles. Finalement, il se détacha et scruta ses prunelles chocolats, pas réellement surprise de son geste.

- Je serais plus rapide la prochaine fois . . . assura-t-il, enfin je l'espère !

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, ce genre de sourire qui avait eu, à une époque très lointaine pour lui désormais, une influence dévastatrice sur ses neurones. Elle l'avait rendue dingue à cette époque, dommage qu'il est tout gâché. Il s'éloigna alors, laissant à l'ancienne mage stellaire le soin de continuer l'incantation.

_Que le temps reprenne son court_

_Et que les mémoires associées à ton changement, soient changé à leur tour !_

_Reprise !_

Et les deux mages disparurent immédiatement. Le vent commença à nouveau à soufflé dans la ville, les ivrognes reprirent leurs chants païens et les respirations recommencèrent dans le monde.

_Le lendemain matin_

Lucy ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle sentait un trouble dans son sommeil. Qui osait la déranger dans un moment si agréable ? Elle avait chaud, d'une douce chaleur et avec une odeur très particulière qu'elle connaissait mais ne pouvait pas mettre un mot dessus. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, pour quelle raison ? Émergeant enfin, la mage se rendit de sa position, elle se trouvait en réalité par terre, dans les bras musclés au possible de quelqu'un qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. Elle plissa les yeux et inspira profondément. Bien qu'elle appréciait fortement cette situation, ce qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, le garçon qui l'avait sortit de son lit pour dormir avec elle sur le sol n'allait pas sortir indemne de son réveil. C'est dans ces pensées que le jeune homme se retrouva réveillé, le poing de son ami encastré dans l'estomac. Un grand crie et une petite âme s'envola discrètement du coin de ses lèvres.

- Mais t'es malade ! lança-t-il en reprenant contenance.

- C'est moi qui ne vais pas bien ? répliqua-t-elle, ou bien l'homme qui m'a enlevée de mon lit hier soir pour me faire dormir contre une armoire ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Pourquoi je me suis retrouvée contre toi ce matin, tu peux me le dire ?

- Non je ne peux pas ! Je m'en souviens pas du tout ! Je suis entré dans ton lit, certes, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir sortie du lit et je suis pas somnambule !

- Manquerait plus que ça tiens ! lança la mage en redressant son poing.

- NON ! fit le Salamander, qui plaça ses mains devant lui pour faire résistance.

- C'est quoi ça ? entendit-il.

Lucy s'était accroupie près de lui et tenait l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

- C'est quoi ça, Natsu ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Natsu regarda alors incrédule, la marque de sa guilde, tracée à même la peau sur sa paume.

- Mais j'en sais rien !

- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre malade si tu fais ça dans ton sommeil !

- Mais c'est pas moi Luce ! Je t'assure !

- Aye Aye !

Aucuns souvenirs, aucuns regrets, jamais les mages en s'en souvinrent. La seul preuve qu'il pourrait y avoir, Lucy était en train de la soigner, comme pour effacer les dernières traces du passage du temps. Ce passage de leur vie, n'allait pas même laisser une cicatrice dans leur vie.


End file.
